Pinky Promises with Five Fingers
by NessieWinsa
Summary: Seze, Jake and Neytiri's thirteen year old girl, isn't what she seems. Though on the outside she doesn't look too different from any other Na'vi, but on the inside, she is more human than anyone can imagine. What will happen when the humans return?
1. Prologue

**Okay, so this is my first fanfic EVAA! Seriously, I've never done this before so give me a break if you find mistakes. I just finished watching Avatar, for like the fifth time, and I thought "I've gotta do a fanfic! It just REALLY deserves one! (from me, hah im so selfish XD)" Anyways, yeah REMBER I want some good critizm, not like my friend over here *Alex being hanged* Yeah, he will be my example for those who need one. MWAHAHAHA! Thankies for those who do give me good critizm. (god, i think I keep spelling that word wrong... T.T) **

**So, enjoy! **

_--NW_ :3

* * *

**Pinky Promises with Five Fingers**

Prologue

* * *

"Sempu, get up!"

"No, lemme alone." Jake muffled in his hammock.

There was laughter.

Then suddenly, the world was upside down and his heavy body thud on the floor of their small hallow.

"Sempu, come! You promised me!"

Jake let out a groan. Why did she have to wake him up this early in the morning? Sure it was good to be a morning type of person, but the sun wasn't even in the sky yet.

"Not now Seze. Not now."

"But Sempu!" Seze grabbed at his arm. "You pinky promised!"

Seze was named in honor of her mother's long passed Ikran. And since Seze and he were one of the only Na'vi in the clan that had five fingers, pinky promises were extremely important to her. Seze tried to lift him and bring her father out of their little hallow, but his weight was far greater than she had expected, and so his arm slipped out of her grasp and she tumbled back on the floor.

"What's going on?" Neytiri rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Se'nu! Get father to come with me! He promised that he would show me the sun rise _today_."

"Did you promise this to her, Jake?" Neytiri glanced at his lazy body on the floor.

"Yes! He even pinky promised!" Seze nodded frantically. For a twelve year old, Seze was very eager to learn anything and everything in her world. Sometimes if she was lucky, her father would tell her stories about his original world. A beautiful planet called Earth. A place that used to be so beautiful, the other planets would be jealous. Jungles, deserts, plains, mountains, oceans, forests, lakes, rivers, clouds, rain, and cities. All those things sounded so amazing, but it was hard to believe that now, Earth was nothing but a ball of rock and dust. When her father, as the clan leader, had time to talk to her and the youngsters, he would tell them of his experiences and that there was much more to the sky than they thought. Most of the children thought it was over the seas and forests, but Seze thought, no Seze _dreamed_ of beyond the eye could see. She dreamed of flying, soaring into the sky, into the stars and to Earth. When she asked her father if it was possible, he replied, "If you're crazy enough. Though I don't think you would get very far." Seze thought it over and over, but she decided to let the dream wait. Life now was too important.

"Okay, Seze," Jake picked himself up and sighed. "Let's go."

"Yes!" Seze gave a tiny whoop and started up the long coil of the Home tree.

Each step brought her closer to their destination, and she couldn't wait. Soon her steps became into a speed walk, then a jog, and then a run. Seze ran all the way up as fast as her legs could carry her.

When she finally reached the top, she chose a wide tree branch and sat on it, careful that she didn't accidentally slip off and fall to her death.

"Sempu, hurry!" She called.

By the time Jake had reached her, he was huffing and puffing out of breath. "Seze, you have to wait for me, or I won't follow you anywhere."

Her cat-like ears pulled back in shame. "I'm sorry father."

Jake sighed. He remembered Seze's birth like it was yesterday. The clan's medicine Na'vi, Keta'yu, had presented her to Jake. A tiny Na'vi girl who seemed too small for her age, and too human. Her features were fine and so was her blue striped skin, but when she opened her eyes, they weren't a pretty gold colour, they were like the ocean. Not the polluted oceans on Earth, but the green tinge of the sea. Her fingers on each hand were different too. She had five instead of four. Her toes were the same. This was when Jake suddenly realized that she was like him and the features and things that he gave her were human from his human DNA.

At first, Jake and Neytiri worried of their daughter's well being. But seeing her grow up with the children of the clan, well, it gave their hearts a string of hope to hold onto. It wasn't until Seze's third birthday when something strange happened.

It was her first time to go hunting with her mother and father. Of course she was put in a pouch carrier that was slung in front of Neytiri. They had been about to catch a good meal, a healthy looking caribou animal, when unexpectedly, a cry of fear rang through the trees. Suddenly aware of the danger, the animal raced away deeper into the forest with its life. Jake had looked down to see fear and terror in the young child's eyes. It was obvious it was she who had howled out loudly. Staring up to see her angry father, Seze uttered her first sentence. "Please Sempu, do not kill it."

Struck with astonishment, the mated couple stared at their child in surprise.

Seze had always been different, and being so, the children about her age would steer clear of her. The word "friend" was one of the many words she could not find the definition of; because she didn't have any, let alone understanding the concept.

But she never found that a bother. Maybe it was because she thought that's how life for her was supposed to be.

Jake sat down beside his daughter.

Silence over came them like a soft eerie blanket.

"Sempu," Seze whispered quietly. "I'm…I really am…" she stuttered. Seze never knew how to really communicate with her father. Because deep down, she had a feeling he despised her. Not just because she was a failure, but also, she knew in her heart, she was different. She was a mistake. Of course, he never said so with his words, but she saw it in his eyes. She'd always been able to tell how someone really felt through their body emotions. She knew he wanted a better daughter. Maybe even a son. But there was nothing she could do about it. In and out of her home, she was an outsider.

A lump formed in her throat, and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her eyes watered, but she forced them to retreat.

"I'm really… I'm so sorry father!" she burst. Hot, burning tears came running out of her eyes. They rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall and dripped onto her knees. She tried to wipe them away furiously. Tears were weakness. Weakness was feeble, and that meant _she_ was weak and feeble. She didn't need her father knowing she was weak, feeble _and_ different. No, she wanted to show him just because she seemed to look and act different, it didn't mean she was a little baby.

"I can't help it," she tried apologizing through her quivering voice. "I don't think I'll ever find my place in the world…" she stopped. Feeling a hand on her head, she turned to see her father smiling at her. "Why are you so upset, Seze? You sound like me when I realized it was my fault that the original Home tree of this clan was destroyed."

She stared at her clan leader for a moment. She remembered the story about how all the Na'vi had thought he was a traitor, a few months before she was born. He had told the humans how to destroy their original home and they were all furious at him.

"Listen Seze, everyone makes mistakes. They'll always be people who don't fit in. Especially on Earth, there are always people who think they're alone in the world, but they're not. You have me, your mother, and the rest of the clan. I once was an outsider, but look at me now!" he gestured to himself.

"Exactly my point," Seze laughed quietly.

"Hey, I heard that." Jake grabbed her in a playful head lock. "Take it back!"

Seze giggled non-stop, and soon, both father and daughter were having a giggle-fit.

"Never," she screamed. She couldn't remembered having this much fun with her own father.

"Sempu?" Seze stopped laughing. "What you said a moment ago, were you telling to truth?"

Jake couldn't help himself and patted his naive daughter's head. "Yes, I meant it."

"Pinky promise?" Seze held out her fifth tiny finger.

Jake chuckled. He held out his own fifth finger and interlocked it with hers. "Pinky promise." They curled their pinkies and shook them once, twice, and three times. Then they let go. That was their own deal they always made to each other. If a pinky promise was broken, that person would be in serious trouble. So far, none had broken any.

Before Seze knew it, the sun began to rise over the forest. Its warmth touched Seze's blue-ish skin. Putting her arm over her eyes to shield them from the light, she turned to her father and grinned. Smiling back, Jake whispered in her ear.

"Happy thirteenth birthday, Seze." Seze's grin grew wider.

Smiling she repeated the word in her head. Thirteen… thirteen… Thirteen! She was thirteen at last. The day had finally come. The first day she got to go to "training school". All the children started training at thirteen. Maybe she would be really good at training and everyone would forget she was different in a bad way. Maybe they would start to respect her. Maybe she would make friends.

The thought made her shiver in happiness.

"Thank you…" she tried remembering what they called fathers on Earth. "Daddy," she said firmly, suddenly remembering what the word was.

Sitting there with his mouth wide open in shock, Jake watched as his daughter walked towards the trunk of the Home tree. He didn't think she could say or even recall the word he had said once. She had asked him millions of questions about his original life on Earth, including what they called Sempu and Se'nu. "Humans call them 'Daddy' and 'Mommy'" he replied simply. But she hadn't forgotten.

Even though Seze was a strange little Na'vi child, in her own ways, she was dangerous, but also very innocent. So he smiled when he saw her trip as Seze climbed into the trunk of the tree.

"Clumsy!" he laughed at her. She smiled back, proud he thought of this as amusement instead of disappointment.

* * *

**Please fogive me if you think Jake sounds like a bully XO I tried to make him sound like he found it nice that she wasn't all that he expected but also more than he expected... if that makes any sense... Well, I hope you liked this tiny (or long) prologue! It was really fun and I think I should do more... RAISE YOUR HAND IF YOU WANT MORE! **

**hm... that's strange... my hand is up... OH! that means I want more! well then, I guess the decision is closer to most likely than not likely...**

**Thankies again! I'll try to update as soon as possible!**

_--NW_ :3


	2. Training School

**Hey all! This is NessieWinsa back on the saddle. And I thank u for those wonderful reviews! Okay, so I didn't ge that many, but still! I was hopping up and down on my chair as i was reading the reviews. Yes, this is my first time getting reviews so I practically fell out of my chair in happiness. Thankies for the good critizm! Okay, so now that Seze's thirteen, she gets to start Training School! Or something like that. In this chapter, I will introduce you to some new characters that will change Seze's life FOREVER. They will become her peers, or groupie partners XD Thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

_--NW _:3

* * *

**Pinky Promises with Five Fingers**

Chapter 1: Training School

* * *

"Line up children!"

Seze wiggled into her own space of the line. She stood in-between a very large, brood shouldered boy and a tall pretty girl. She gulped, realizing that she was the shortest girl there. Biting her lip, a habit she picked up from her father, she glanced around nervously, then back at the teacher. It was official. She was the shortest _child _out of the whole group of thirteen year olds.

It was only a month ago that she had turned thirteen. Thirteen was a big number and important year of a Na'vi child's life. It was their first step to becoming one of the People. The teacher, Norm, was a personal friend of her father. He once was a Dreamwalker, and before that, a human. But with Eywa's help, the clan was able to transfer his soul into his Na'vi body. Now he was the teacher and guardian of the thirteen year olds for their training sessions.

She listened to Norm's lecture about training safety for a while, then began to space out. That's another thing about her. Seze couldn't put her finger on it, but she never could pay attention to lectures about rules and boring speeches. Her father said it was called "Short attention span" on Earth.

"What're you looking at?" a gruff menacing voice disturbed her thoughts. Seze realized she was looking at the brood shouldered boy, big as he was, towering over her.

"Nothing," Seze grumbled, looking away crossly.

"I don't think it was nothing at all. Do you think I look weird?" His hissing voice threatened in her ears. She hated being threatened. But she wanted to make a good first impression.

Shrugging, she hissed back, "No. If you don't think so, then your not."

"Liar," he growled. "I'll break every bone in your body, pipsqueak!"

Seze bit her tongue_. Don't say anything, don't say anything. Remain calm, Seze. Remain calm. Breathe. In and out, in and out._ Seze repeated the exercise in her mind.

Staring straight ahead, Seze confirmed two things she had learned so far. She was the shortest child out of all the thirteen year olds _and_ she had made an enemy. _My life is wonderful_, she thought bitterly.

Soon, Norm finished his speech and he assigned the preteens their training groups.

"Yup'de, group one. Hasa'lu, group two. Tae'feth, group three. Lu'alla, group four." The tall pretty girl beside Seze walked gracefully over to the place of group four.

"Hicatchi, group five." The tall brood shouldered boy grunted and marched over to group five. "Jepa'ti, group six. Kya'quela, group seven. Mageth'ja, group eight. Swez'yu, group one…" Norm commanded for a while. There were quite a few thirteen and fourteen year olds, whom decided to join later, so it took a while to finish.

"…Seze, group seven. Kaji, group eight. Yua'na group one…"

Seze jogged over to group seven and sat down in the dirt. Curiously, she looked over to see her group peers. A fair and long haired girl stood beside her, staring at the leftovers of the thirteen year olds, waiting to see which group they would be in. Beside her, a boy knelt on the ground, looking bored and running a finger in the dirt, drawing something Seze couldn't make out.

"Aki'te, group seven." A muscular and agile looking boy came towards us. Seze caught a glimpse of the long haired girl, surprised to find her blushing. "And Kos'tsu, group eight. Alright everyone. I want you all to get to know each other before going off to train. Say your name, talk about what you like to do, anything. I want you all to know each other better so you can learn to trust one another."

_Easy for him to say_, Seze thought.

Most of the groups consisted of five or six preteens, but the small groups, like theirs, had only four. Two girls, two boys. _We're going to die out there_, Seze thought miserable.

"I'm Aki'te," the agile boy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I think we know that, genius." The drawing boy snorted.

"Well, at least I said something." Aki'te retorted back.

"I still think we could have done it without you saying _anything_." For a moment, both boys looked like they were going to rip each other's heads apart. But the long haired girl interrupted them.

"I'm Kya'quela, and I don't think telling each other off is going to solve anything." She stated firmly.

"Yeah, well… I guess you're right." Aki'te smiled at her.

_Flirting boy_, Seze thought.

"I'm Mua'seto. And I like to… uh, to…" he seemed lost for words. Several times, he looked at the ground.

"Draw?" Aki'te snickered. "A boy who likes to draw in the dirt instead of hunt. Well this is really funny!"

Mua'seto gave him a death threatening glare.

"I like to make pottery, what's wrong with drawing?" Kya'quela put in innocently.

"Well, pottery is fine. My dad taught me to shoot an arrow with perfect accuracy. You know, him being the best hunter and all." He grinned.

Kya'quela rolled her eyes.

"But it helps. Pottery helps hold things and make useful objects. Drawing doesn't help the clan in any way though. What can you do with drawings?" Aki'te pointed out.

Silence hung in the air.

"It might not be any help to the clan," Seze started. "But it could be good for battles and such."

Mua'seto's ears perked up.

"How? No offence, but all I see is a bunch of lines and dirt." Aki'te grumbled.

"Well, if he knows the geography of the land, like waterfalls, cliffs, pastures, and things like that, he could create maps. Or even better, battle strategies."

Mua'seto's face was lit in a smile. "Really?" he asked.

"Sure," Seze shrugged. "If there ever is any battle or anything. Why not?"

Mua'seto looked like he was going to hug Seze until her eyes popped out of their sockets. But he didn't, which she was kind of relieved about, because she knew she wouldn't know what to do.

"Hey," Kya'quela nudged Seze with her elbow. "You never told us your name."

"Yeah, or what you like to do." Aki'te interjected.

Seze thought for a while what to say.

"I'm Seze," she looked up into the sky, hoping the answer would come to her.

"Gee, that sounds like an Ikran type of name." Aki'te laughed.

"It is," Seze said simply. "I was named after my mother's long passed Ikran. But she died before I was born."

"Oh," Aki'te said quietly. A dead Ikran was spoken with respect like a Na'vi's death. It was the way of their clan. An Ikran was like half the soul of a Na'vi.

"I like to climb trees." Seze said aloud. "I usually rest in the branches, and think."

"Think what?" Mua'seto asked quietly.

"I like to imagine what Earth is like." Seze said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

**Seze, you going to regret having so much interest in humans and Earth... MWHAHAHA!**

**I had alot of fun with this chapter ^w^ But the names were so darn hard, I was scratching my brain for cool names and stuff. I hate Hicatchi right now... grr... he's a bully, I will KILL HIM! ... Not really, but anyways, I want to make it clear what I'm trying to get out of each person.**

**Seze- adventurous, and curious but not always right in the head. She can't always force herself to do those excersizes in her head, sometimes she will go loco and punch someone, or might not think ahead of what she will say or do.**

**Kya'quela- sounds spanish-ish to me! She's the brains or decicion maker of the group. She kinda likes Aki'te a bit, but not when he's flirting with her or anyone else. she thinks ahead all the time and is kinda motherly, cuz she has alot of siblings.**

**Aki'te- I have to admit, he's kinda friendly and out going, but he's a jerk and a play boy... ish... He will flirt with any girl, though he doesn't have too many male friends... aww lonely him. :O**

**Mua'seto- He's artsy YAAAYYY! He likes the art in plants, nature and living things. He takes loads of time just looking and observing an object that takes his interest, then he can make a 2-D replica on the dirt perfectly, he especially draws unique things, things that stand out ofr are different. Lol I wonder what he was drawing in the dirt... XD But he's always been put down by people about how it's a waste of time. Personally, I want to bring the attention of readers to realize that this is also what happens in life. If people don't think you're good enough to do something you want to do, or they think it's a waste of time, they will put you down. :( It's sad, but hearing that you can acheive your dream or you can find use for it, even if it's just one person, I think that will make that person very happy :) After Seze helped Mua'seto see that, I think his spirit lifted a bit. And I think he's learned to respect her a bit more than the other group seven members :D**

**Hicatchi- the bully. Need any more explanation?**

**Lun' alla- btw it's pronounced _Loon-ayah_, she's the girl who everyone loves, admires, and model. People think she's perfect. And she is... on the outside...**

**Thanks! **

**Tell me what you think of the characters so far! I hope to build on them :D**

**I'll update as soon as possible!**

_--NW_ :3

**Ps. Please review! THANKIES!**


	3. Saved By The Holy Beings

**OMG, ITS SOOOOO HOT TODAY, ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY.**

**Gosh, for where I live, the weather doesn't get this hot until late June or early July, it's like over 30 degrees out there!**

**So, I was actually writing this chapter yesterday, but my mom got mad at me for staying up so late "just typing away on my keyboard". Lol my mom told me to finish it when i got back from school today, so HERE IT IS! In the reviews, is it okay if I don't mention who? Okay, so I want to clear it up, in the prologue, it mentionsed both Jake and Seze have five fingers, but it says "One of the only people in the clan" or something like that. So Norm is included in that "one of the only" part. I also want to say this is the point of the chapter where the plot begins to move in more to the story. Not a whole lot, but its starting to. OKAY! thankies again for the reviews! You guys seriously make me very happy! :D**

**Thanks again, ENJOY!**

_-NW _:3

* * *

**Pinky Promises with Five Fingers**

Saved By The Holy Beings

* * *

"How about we start with the stuff we're good at, then build on the stuff we aren't any good."

It was the best idea all day, especially for Mua'seto. Group seven had started the day off with running, knife throwing, and then target practice. Everyone soon realized that these training exercises weren't going to get them anywhere, except for Aki'te, who did have some success in target practice. Not a whole lot, but some.

"I thought you said you could shoot an arrow with perfect accuracy, you know, your dad being the best hunter and all." Mua'seto chuckled.

"I can, most of the time!" Aki'te's cheeks burned. "I just haven't practiced in a long time, okay?" he said bitterly when he saw the rest of the members of group seven laugh.

"Let's just focus on the things we know we can do," Kya'quela suggested.

Everyone agreed.

The silence followed.

"So," Seze started. "Who goes first?"

"You can," Kya'quela shrugged.

"I can… uh, climb trees. Does that count?"

"Sure," Aki'te smiled. "Ladies first." He gestured. Then he winced and yelped in pain. "What'd ya do that for?" he demanded, glowered at Kya'quela for stamping on his foot.

"Don't be so nice to girls, you'll regret it later." She grumbled.

Seze walked over to a tall tree in the forest. All the groups were assigned different areas of the forest near Home tree. Time to time, an instructor would pass by to see how everyone was doing, then go on to the next group. Group seven's area was mostly trees and a small clean lake rested at the corner of their territory.

Gripping the jagged wood, slowly, one limb at the time, Seze scaled the tree like a tree animal. Careful of her stepping, she placed her foot in the crevasses of the prickly bark. Though it hurt a bit at first, her feet got used to the spiky feeling in each step.

Sometimes having five fingers and toes was a bother, especially if you were taking a normal stroll around the community in Home tree. Everyone would just stare at you like you were an alien or something, then get back to their own business like you didn't exist. But having more "appendages" could also be more helpful, and in some ways, fashionable. Like if you needed to carry something, you always had more fingers to hold things, or if you needed to untangle your hair after finding you had a bed-head. You could wear more accessories, and in this case, hold or grip onto something more firmly. _And climbing a tree_, Seze thought,_ is one of those times when you thank Eywa for having five instead of four_. It just made the job easier.

A few more seconds passed before she realized she was so high in the tree, she couldn't see her group members anymore. Seze stretched her arm to grasp a branch of the tree nearby, then pulled herself to sit on it. Pressing her slim stomach against the branch, she peered down at her confused peers.

"Hey, guys! Hey!" she waved an arm eagerly at them.

"Wow. How the heck did you get up there so fast?" Aki'te yelled.

"I don't know." Seze called back. "I was just trying hard, I guess."

"Well, it will only be good if you can get down just as fast." Kya'quela teased lightly.

"Okay," Seze laughed.

Pulling herself upright, she grabbed the trunk of the tree and wrapped her arms around it. Then she let her body slide very carefully. Her father said the way she slid down looked like she was a firefighter on a pole, whatever that meant. Slowly sliding down, strangely, she struggled to balance herself. It had never happened before, but for some weird reason, it was like an invisible weight was trying to pull her down faster than normal.

"Hey, guys? I'll come slowly because I think I'm going to fall―"

Suddenly, her hand slipped, tipping her body backwards. Before she knew it, Seze was falling backwards.

"Oh, EYWA!" Seze screamed. She knew she was going to hurt herself really badly, and the fall made her feel sick. She was going to break every bone in her body, like Hicatchi had threatened. But it wouldn't be from him beating her, but for falling to her death. The distance from the place she had slipped and the ground was so far, she didn't know if she could make it in anyway alive. Something in her gut started to churn. Her heart started to beat faster, and her soul began to rage.

"Oh, please God. Please dear Lord, save me!" she shrieked. Baffled at what she had just said, Seze wondered why in all of Pandora had she said something she didn't even know herself. There was only Eywa, and she had proof, but who had she just yelled for help from? Something had stirred inside her, made her say those words, and Seze was scared to know what.

"Seze!" Suddenly, a sharp tug at her arm stopped her from falling.

"Ow…" she muttered in pain, and looked up to see Mua'seto clinging to the tree as he held her with one arm. His shoulder-length black hair hung in a shaggy mess, like he had scrambled up as fast as he could to catch her, which probably was what he had done.

"How did you…" Seze drifted off. She hadn't expected this. Especially not Mua'seto. Maybe her father had been watching and came to her rescue, or an instructor would have saved her, or even Kya'quela or Aki'te, doubtfully, but maybe. But Mua'seto? He was the last on her list to save her from _anything_. Yet here he was, saving her from falling from a tree to her death. Did he really care that much if she died?

"I can't just let you… you know, kill yourself before helping me with my gift." He smiled shyly. Two of his small braids wavered in the wind, and Seze couldn't help but blush. Then his words sunk in her mind. _He's only doing this to find out his gift_, Seze thought. She bit her lip. _He doesn't really like me; he's just doing this for himself. Not for me, but for himself._ Seze sighed. She kind of liked the idea of having someone like her for a change, instead of all those watchful eyes that read, _don't come any closer, alien._ It was a good dream, but not one that was attainable.

Her eyes widened. Seze felt her arm start to slip from Mua'seto's grasp.

"Oh no," both Na'vi preteens whispered.

"Seze, Mua'seto!" The other two members of group seven yelled. "What's going on?"

It was still a good distance between where they were to the others. They could still die.

"Don't move," Mua'seto strained to get a better grip on Seze's arm. But as he did, his hands and feet bent sideways, losing a bit of balance.

"Wait," Seze breathed. "If you go any farther we'll both die."

"So what do you want me to do, tree girl?" He snapped. Seze glared at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," Seze looked around and found a branch nearby. "I'm just trying not to die right now. So if you'll excuse me."

Seze pushed herself off the trunk of the tree very lightly.

"What are you doing?" Mua'seto asked in alarm.

"Trying not to kill both of us! I need you to swing me to that branch so our parents won't have to be angry at anyone."

"No way," Mua'seto shook his head. "I'm not going to let you―"

"Mua'seto!"

"Okay, but don't blame me if you die―"

"I won't die."

"Okay, but what if your parents come after me―"

"SWING!"

"_Okay!_"

Mua'seto began to swing her gently, then higher and higher until Seze yelled, "NOW!" Mua'seto swung at full force. Without letting go of each other's hands, Seze grabbed the branch in triumph.

"We did it!" Seze laughed nervously. Mua'seto grinned back the same nervousness. Both were trying to over come the feeling of nausea and faint. "Give me your other hand." She demanded urgently, scared that he might not be able to over come the feeling.

Interlocking their legs, Seze commanded him to do as she did. Slowly, they both started to climb down, sometimes they'd let go of their hands and legs to go around a branch in the tree, then quickly join back together to keep from falling.

By the time they reached the grassy floor, both collapsed on the soil.

"Oh Eywa, I never thought I'd miss dirt this much!" Mua'seto gasped.

Seze laughed in relief. "Me neither." For a moment, they giggled hysterically, then Kya'quela and Aki'te ran over.

"You two are in so much trouble." Kya'quela threatened, then burst out laughing. "You had me so worried!" She got down on her knees and hugged Seze tightly. "I thought you were a goner."

"Nah," Seze huffed. "Eywa loves me. She wouldn't do that to me or anyone else unless she has a reason to do so." Seze paused and looked up into the sky and added, "Or whoever saved me wouldn't do that."

"Whoever, you mean other than Eywa? What do you mean?" Aki'te asked puzzled.

"I… I don't know…" Seze shrugged.

"Before, when you were falling, what did you say?" Kya'quela wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure… sorry. I don't remember." Seze bit her lip. But in fact she did remember. She remembered calling out for help for someone. Not just anyone, but the way she would ask Eywa why was she born so strange. Like she was praying to a heavenly mother and father. Seze mentally noted to ask her mother and father about what it meant.

"Umm," Mua'seto winced in pain. "You can let go of my hand now, Seze. You're kinda hurting me."

* * *

**Hah, lol she forgot she was holding his hand... XD**

**Okay, I've gotta admit, I pretty much killed it right there when she screamed for help for The Lord. I know, I'm REALLY SORRY! I promise to NEVER EVER DO THAT AGAIN. I'm serious, I didn't really want to do that, but I needed to make a big impact (i know, more like big screw up). See, when she tells Jake in the next chapter or the one after that, I don't want him to be like "Oh okay, thats strange..." I want him to go like completely NUTS! Like "How the hell do you know that? I NEVER EVEN TOLD YOU ANYTHING ABOUT THAT!" I don't know if religoin is a big thing on Earth anymore at that time period... so he didn't tell her about religion on earth, only his experiences... so anyways...**

**I was going to add in "blushed red" or something but I don't know what colour are the Na'vi's cheeks when they blush... violet? Or purple, like lavender? I don't know... And sorry, I won't try to make a WHOLE army of OCs but I'll focus more on those four, plus some human children who will be on their way... oops, I GAVE A HINT! GAHHHH! I have to stop doing that...**

**Until next time,**

**CIAO! **

_-NW_ :3


	4. Kya'quela's Story

**Hi EVERYONE! Okay, first off, I'm reallyyyyy sorry that I didn't update for quite a few days. I'm REAAAAALLLYYYYY sorry. I just was really busy this week. (See, this coming school year we'll be off to high school!) Anyways, i'm kinda ranting on right now so, in this chapter I decided to do more of a character development than any action. Sorry, but I realized that some of my OC's were as blank as a chalkboard... and I mean a blank chalkboard :D Thanks again for putting up with the wait, and here ya go!**

_-NW_ :3

* * *

**Pinky Promises with Five Fingers**

Kya'quela's Story

* * *

All four of them decided to take a break. It was a hard training afternoon, and all they wanted to do was to relax for a bit. The day had tired them out, especially Seze and Mua'seto because of their near-death experience. Pandora was like that. _Watch your back because death was always at your doorstep _was probably its motto. There must have been a million ways to die on Pandora. You could die of getting shot, or getting eaten, trampled over, falling, breaking something, stranded, lost, poisoned, maybe even forest fires, though it didn't happen usually. Really, the list could have gone on forever. The race for survival, it was the circle of life. But that didn't mean you couldn't help each other get to the place where everyone wanted to be; the top. The place where nothing could touch you. At first, the Na'vi felt they were the ones at the top, that is, until the humans came.

Humans were living creatures the Na'vi thought they would never understand. Humans were so different from each other in every way. They spoke differently, they dressed differently, the looked different from each other, and they would judge each other at different levels based on what they were on the outside. Like the colour of their skin, some were very dark like tree bark, other's had skin the colour of rich soils, and some had pale pink-ish skin like sand or some fruits. Power was a big thing with humans. Who ever had power, they would lead and be the best. Humans would level themselves to get what they wanted, not what they needed. Even between genders, humans would rank amongst their own kin of who was better than the rest.

Eywa had taught the Na'vi to do the exact opposite of that. She showed them to respect all that lived and surrounded them. They were all her children, and the land belonged to no one. It was their place to borrow, not take. Even the energy that lived inside them was only borrowed. It was something all living things could have access to, but never obtain for themselves. When they spoke to Eywa they would be able to see, hear, smell, taste and touch what Eywa showed them. They understood their world better and learned to live in it without getting hurt, or even having to struggle too much. They learned to love. They learned to cry. They learned what lose meant, and what finding was. They learned to trust. They learned to have hope and keep faith. They learned to communicate. They learned to value and appreciate what they had. They learned what they wanted was not what they needed to survive, and they learned to accept that crucial fact.

But not the humans. No, the Sky people did not _see_ what was around them. Maybe the Sky people did _see_ what was around them, but did not accept it as a way of life. Maybe they didn't want to accept it. They could have been too lazy, or too greedy, or unhelpful and decided to change the world they saw into what they _wanted_ to see. It seemed really dumb, but that was the Sky people for you. It was probably because they couldn't communicate with their Eywa on Earth the way the Na'vi could. Maybe they didn't believe that the things on their planet were part of their Eywa's creation. They saw their surroundings as things to conquer. To obtain. To own. They saw the land as something to claim, as well as the animals were something to sell and trade for things they wanted that other Sky people might have. Their world seemed so wrong and difficult. They made all sorts of sacrifices to have what they desired. Why couldn't they just accept what was before their eyes instead of going the long way around the problem?

Seze lifted the long cloth underneath her stomach a bit. She sighed as the water cooled her feet and ventured farther into the lake until the water was at her thighs.

Humans sure were strange. It was hard to believe her own father once was a human. A Sky person and a Dream walker. But now, he was the clan leader. It just didn't make any sense. Or maybe all the humans weren't what she thought they might be. Perhaps not all Sky people were as corrupt as others.

"Gahh! Aki'te, stop splashing me! I'm all wet now. Look at me!"

Kya'quela stood at the water's edge, not daring to move any closer to the water than she had to.

"Come on in, Kya! The waters great!" Seze called.

Kya'quela stared at Seze for a moment, then turned to the clear waters with a petrified gaze. She shook her head.

"Why not?" Mua'seto asked curiously, he too, was in the water and having fun.

Kya'quela shook her head once more and said, "I don't like water."

"Then how do you survive? You need to drink water." Aki'te pointed out the obvious.

"It's not the drinking I don't like, it's the swimming part. The part where you immerse your body in it."

"Why don't you like it?" Seze inquired quietly, having curiosity nipping her heels as well.

Kya'quela's eyes were suddenly overflowed with fear. Every muscle in her body tensed, every bone shivered, her mind filled with the haunting memory of her past. She could not speak.

"Kya'quela?" Aki'te waved a hand in front of her face, but he got no reaction.

The world spun around in Kya'quela's head. It was all too confusing. The sky, the ground, it all looked the same. The warmth and the coldness felt like it was in union. Everything was going too fast for the poor girl to understand, and before she knew it, she was on the dirt, hugging her knees in a tight ball and crying her eyes out.

"Wow, Kya? You okay?"

"She doesn't look too good. Maybe we should tell an instructor?"

"Yeah, by the time someone comes around it will be, like midnight. Nobody comes this far in the forest, and the instructor is probably admiring the best group's work or something. You do know our part of the forest is the farthest from Home tree, right?"

"Do you guys think we should carry her back?"

"No way, she looks really hurt. I mean emotionally. What happens if we touch her and she goes out of control?"

"Aki'te, you have such an imagination."

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Dirt Drawer, did I offend you in some way with my creative thoughts?"

Seze got down on her knees and rubbed Kya'quela's back in an effort to calm her down. She sighed as she listened to Aki'te and Mua'seto's ranting in the background.

"Guys, can you please shut up? I'm only going to say this once."

The boys muttered something at each other before becoming completely silent.

"Hey, Kya, it's okay. We've got your back. Literally." Seze smiled nervously as she rubbed the upset girl's back some more. "Just take a deep breath, hold it for a few seconds, then let it out. Trust me, the exercises help me calm down when I'm stressed or really mad." Then she added, "At least most of the time."

That got a tiny wry smile from Kya'quela. After a few of those breathing exercises, Kya'quela felt normal again.

"So, what exactly happened back there? You looked like you had a mental break down or something."

Seze whacked Aki'te on the head with a small tree branch. "She just recovered from feeling like the world was ending, you big idiot."

"Right," Aki'te rubbed his head. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, really." Though Kya'quela didn't sound too sure herself. "Just some bad memories, that's all."

"What bad memories?" Again, Aki'te got another slap with Seze's tree branch. "I'm sorry, but curiosity is in my nature!"

"I don't really mind telling anyone actually." Kya'quela said quietly, with a little bit of doubt in her voice. Her heart screamed to keep the secret, but she felt like she had been running away from what was her greatest fear. _Telling_ someone her fears.

The rest of the members in her group waited patiently for the quiet girl to start her story.

"It all started with my father." Kya'quela forced herself to talk. "He was a good warrior, and always so full of himself. He admired himself over all. Though at times he would be proud of my mother, because she is the best healer of our clan, or he would be proud of my older brothers for doing good deeds, or getting a good kill from hunting. But he never really was proud of me. Then one day, our family went on a hunting trip together, and we rested by the forest near a lake. For a refreshing respite, my father suggested we take a dip in the lake. And we agreed. But as soon as the water was at my hips, I got this scary feeling of something tugging at my legs, making me want to go deeper. I couldn't swim, so I just stood there with the water at my hips. Everyone else was older, taller, stronger, and faster than I was. My mother told me to come and join them, but I refused. Knowing I didn't know how to swim, my father got this idea to teach me. But he was rough. He ordered me about like I was nothing but a _Pa'li_ or a pack of _Nantang_. And that made me mad. I decided to ignore my father. I decided to rebel and do the opposite of what he asked. I wanted him to be angry and frustrated. And angry and frustrated he was. He struggled with me, and shouted, and beated me with his fist, until the next thing I knew, I was…"

Kya'quela gulped.

She was scared to say the next of her story. Everything was easy at first, but now that she was coming to the part where she felt pain, panic and anxiety, it began to hurt just to remember.

"You were what?" Seze asked softly.

"I was... p-pulled into the w-water. I began to d-drown." She gasped finally, like she was drowning at that very moment.

Her experiences, everything. She had been scared to death. Before, she was a happy and cute child, enjoying her life like it was a paradise. But ever since she stared to fear the depths of the water, she began to change. Change in a way she never felt before. She started to grow apart form her friends as well as her family, she started to hide from prying and curious eyes, and she started to feel like she didn't fit in anymore.

But now, being with her group members, she felt as though her past had come back. The good part of her past. The way she had been before. It made her happy to feel like she was wanted, needed. She hadn't felt that way in a long time. Not just happiness in a smile on her face, but truly happy inside of her. With contentment in every bone and muscle, they would shout for joy if they could.

Now that Kya'quela had revealed her dark secret, calmness erupted out of her like a tranquil waterfall. She felt relief in her pounding heart that when the time finally came, she was able to overcome her greatest fear.

"Didn't your dad notice you were drowning?" Mua'seto's question brought Kya'quela back to Pandora.

"Not really, he was too consintrated on teaching me to swim." Kya'quela said with a sigh. "I wish he had noticed. He never fully understood me, because I was the first girl in his family to be born."

"Where is he?" Aki'te's growl made everyone turn in surprise at him. "I want to make him feel sorry."

"He is already sorry," Kya'quela stated. "Or he was very sorry." Though Aki'te's expression was unpredictable, Kya'quela couldn't help smiling at his protective and revengeful thought.

"Was?" Everyone asked at the smiling girl.

She nodded. "Ever since the day he had drowned me, every time my mother had another child, they were all girls. He would be furious and storm out of the house. My poor father, I feel sorry for him sometimes. He thought this was Eywa's way of punishing him for his selfishness and trying to harm me. One day, he couldn't take it anymore. On the day my sixth sister was born, he disappeared into the forest and threw himself off a cliff. Nobody saw him again."

Everyone was quiet.

"I didn't know he was dead. I'm sorry Kya." Seze whispered.

She shook her head. "It's okay. The event was helpful in a way. Not that I'm saying his death was good―"

"It's good for me!" Aki'te exclaimed, seeing everyone was staring at him for his outburst again, he added apologetically, "Eywa bless him."

"The event was helpful in a way," Kya'quela continued. "It made me realize I had to take care of our family now that my father was gone. My brothers had to work harder to gather food without him and my mother taught me healing so I could take her place when she retired."

"Will you be a healer when you grow up?" Seze asked curiously.

"Most likely, but I really don't know."

"Well, I'm going to be the best hunter!" Aki'te exclaim in triumph.

"I'm going to be a…" Mua'seto paused to think.

"Dirt examiner?" Aki'te teased, and jumped out of the way before Mua'seto punched him.

Seze's heart suddenly filled with sadness.

"What's wrong Seze?"

Seze looked up to see Kya'quela looking at her with concern.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about what I'll be when I grow up."

"But you don't have to think about that. You're going to be the next Tsahik." Aki'te pointed out. Everyone else nodded.

Seze sighed in defeat. "That's the problem."

* * *

**Dun dun dun DUUUUN!**

**Seze seems disappointed with the fact that she's going to have such a responsability. Tune in next time to find out exactly _why_!**

**So, what do you think of Kya? I tried my best to explain her, and for those readers who still don't get it, at least I tried. I'm not exactly good at doing character development, but I really like the way it came out. So to summerize it for you, Kya is a type of girl who used to be like one of those girls you'd see in puffy dresses and cute little pig tails (in Na'vi form of course XD) but after that day when her dad almost made her drown to her death, she started to be afraid of things she didn't notice before. But since all the hard insults her father told her, she started to feel like she couldn't tell anyone about her fears or trust anyone. That's why she was hesitant to tell her group members. Sorry if her dad sounds like some kind of proud jerk, but thats what he is. Although you may find his personality very human, isn't it possible for a Na'vi to be like that? I think the Na'vi would occasionally have a clan member like that...**

**Anyways, he suisided. What an idiot. Glad I could get rid of him *bricked* OWW! Sorry, I mean I'm sorry he died, :( yeah I'm so sad my heart is breaking...**

**PLEASE, I BEG YOU, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Until next time (i update),**

_-NW_ :3


	5. The First Step

**Hey everyone! I'm seriously REALLY HAPPY right now! I just checked my email, and I was crying at the fact so many people read this fanfic... YOU GUYS ARE TOTALLY WICKED AWSOME! EVEN ALL THOSE ANONYMOS PEPLS! You guys are the best! I called this chapter The first step cuz, well as the story goes, it's the first step to becomeing one of The People, but also one of the first steps to the REAL plot.**

**Thanks for waiting for this update,**

**PLEASE ENJOY YOURSELVES!**

_-NW _:3

* * *

**Pinky Promises with Five Fingers**

The First Step

* * *

The day finally ended, and all the thirteen year olds were exhausted from their first day of training. It had never occurred to them that training would be this hard. Maybe they would get a scare of a broken limb, but feeling hopelessly drained, that was worse than anything. The feeling of tiredness and fatigue made the preteens feel lazy and unresponsive. It made them useless to the rest of the clan. And that was something a Na'vi can't afford on their world. Because you always had to be on your guard for danger as well as help your clan survive, especially in a world like Pandora.

"How was training?" Neytiri asked Seze when she arrived home.

Seze groaned and pretended to pass out on the floor.

Jake chuckled. "That bad?"

Seze mumbled something that didn't make any sense, even for her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I'm just really tired." Seze yawned.

"You didn't even have dinner yet, don't you want to eat?" Neytiri protested. She didn't like the idea of her daughter not eating anything after such a tiring day.

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

_Typical teenager_, Jake thought. But it wasn't a usual Na'vi teenager sort of behavior. More like a human. Jake shrugged the thought off.

"You should put something in your stomach before you sleep at least!" Neytiri insisted.

"It's okay Se'nu! Really, all I need is some rest and I'll be fine! Stop worrying."

"How can I stop worrying? You'll _really_ pass out if you don't eat anything."

Jake cut the mother and daughter fight. "Seze, come to dinner. We want to hear about your first day."

"But Sempu―"

"No buts. Now, let's go. I don't want to be late, because that'll give the rest of the clan a bad impression."

Seze sighed. When her father meant something, he wouldn't budge a bit. He really meant what he just said, and he wasn't going to change his decision. "Yes father."

Seze got up from the ground and dusted herself off.

"Oh, and Seze? Could you wear one of your mother's small Tsahik ceremonial garments? I want to do a special presentation today."

Seze nearly fell on the floor again.

* * *

It was colourful. It was strange. It brought too much attention. It made her feel old. It was too formal. It was absolutely ridiculous.

Trudging along behind Neytiri, Seze thought miserably how she was the only one of all the children of her clan to dress up in such an outrageous outfit like she was at the moment. She felt like one of those trees Jake had explained to her on Earth. The ones where the Sky people would decorate on a day called Christmas. That's what she felt like. A decorated Christmas tree. Vibrant, multi-coloured leaves hung from her long necklace that hid her chest. Her brownish-black hair was tied into a "Ponytail" as they would call it on Earth, all decked with feathers. Her tattered, everyday loin cloth was exchanged with a bright red traditional one with embroiled stitches, colourful beads and feathers. She carried a tiny dagger which fit into a small pouch at her side, unlike her mother's dagger which hung at her neck. Neytiri wore a similar outfit to Seze's grandmother, Mo'at, who had recently passed away. Jake too seemed to wear a special Olo'eyktan attire.

It felt strange. Though Seze didn't feel like anyone important, she was the daughter of the most important members of the Omaticaya clan. A "Princess" as her father put it, he said that is what they called them on Earth. Being a princess seemed awfully difficult. It meant she had responsibilities to fulfill. It meant she had a job to do when she grew up. It meant she had to mentally grow up faster. It meant she couldn't fool around anymore or be a kid. It meant taking away her freedom as a child. It meant she had to be an adult, which meant she had to work. Not that Seze didn't like work, she just rather not do it at all costs.

The Omaticaya clan sat around the gigantic bonfire, ready to start the meal. With his family sitting in front of the fire, Jake got up to make an announcement.

"We are here today to celebrate a special occasion."

Seze mentally rolled her eyes. She had heard this speech every year since she could ever remember. The speech consisted of congratulating the thirteen year olds on their first step to becoming one of the People. It was one of those celebrations that seemed to give you a pat on the back for "living to your age without dying". Of course many Na'vi die as infants, or babies, or don't live after birth because of miscarriage. Most don't even make it to adulthood, because of either accidents or all the other ways to die on Pandora. A handful of the original Na'vi usually live up to adulthood and have their own families, usually having as many children as possible to make up for the losses of others. The smallest family of the Omaticaya clan was probably them. Seze was an only child, but that didn't mean Neytiri and Jake wouldn't have more. It had been 13 years now since Seze was born, yet both her parents did not have any other children. Seze's ears pulled back in shame for a moment as a thought came to her. Maybe they thought if they did have another child, that child would be like her. Maybe they didn't want another child like her. They wanted one that wasn't so different from the rest of the clan; maybe they wanted a _normal_ Na'vi child.

The thought made her shiver, then she went back to her normal state, seeing that she was in front of her clan. How was she going to be the next Tsahik when nobody respected her? Well, not exactly _nobody_, she did meet some friends.

Just the thought of her friends made Seze smile. The word warmed her heart with hope.

"…becoming one of the People is a great honor and achievement…"

Seze listened to her father drone on and on. Not that his speech was boring, only the fact that she had heard the same speech over and over. It was tiring to hear the speech and lecture after her exhausting day, Seze soon found herself nodding off when a sharp nudge in her ribs mad her snap out of her doze. Seze looked up to see Neytiri with a grim expression on her face, giving her full attention to Jake.

"…we also celebrate my daughter's first step to becoming closer to being a Tsahik. Seze, please come forth."

Seze gave an alarmed look at Neytiri then Jake. Both nodded and Seze got up. She hesitated but stepped forth. With each step that brought her closer to her father, the fire, and the clan, her heart seemed to pound a hundred times a milli-second. Was this why she was dressed up like she was? What if she tripped? What if she made a mistake? What if she let her family down?

Taking her place beside her father, Seze put on a pretend mask, one full of seriousness and a stern and determined expression. She looked at her father who had not fallen for her trick, easily seeing all the fear in her eyes.

"Seze and the rest of our young ones have come a long way to being here with us today. I would like to give Seze, as a representative of the young members of our clan, to lead the prayer song of Eywa tonight."

Seze froze. He wanted her to _what_ now? Seze thought she was going to faint. She didn't like singing in public, not just because she thought she was shy about it, she wasn't that good compared to others in her clan. Out of all the different preteens Jake could have chosen, he chose her.

"What are you doing?" Seze hissed.

"Don't worry, I've heard you hum and sing this song every morning perfectly." He whispered back.

The instruments began to play and Seze recognized the tune. He was right; she did know this song. But what if she messed up? What if she stumbled or skipped a note? Seze bit her lip. Never before had she felt so close and so scared of the spotlight she was given.

The music was getting closer to the vocal part.

_Sing!_ Her heart screamed. _You can prove to your dad that's he's wrong about you!_ And with that, Seze opened her mouth and began to sing.

At first Seze felt nervous with all the attention and the population of the Omaticaya clan's eyes on her, but as she realized that she wasn't singing alone, she calmed down and began to concentration on her own singing, making sure every note was correct. Several times in the song Seze found Kya'quela, Aki'te or other thirteen year olds she recognized, all singing with her and the other Na'vi. But Mua'seto was now where to be found.

Immediately after the song, Seze excused herself. Jake and Neytiri, finding this strange, let her off with a worried look. While everyone danced, ate, celebrated for the special occasion as well as the good hunt, Jake decided to take this moment to talk to Neytiri about their daughter.

"It's not normal, Jake." Neytiri seemed to read his mind.

Jake sighed. "I know. It's really weird. I thought she'd grow out of it, but she's getting closer to womanhood, and I don't get why she's so… out of the ordinary. She doesn't like hurting anything on purpose, which is good, but she acts funny too."

"Yes," Neytiri agreed. "I've seen her leaping around on her own like a child. Jake, she is supposed to grow wiser as she gets older. But the way she acts… it seems… almost…"

"Human," they both said at the same time.

"Not that it's a bad thing!" Neytiri added. Jake put an arm around Neytiri's waist.

"It's okay. Being human isn't always a bad thing, but on Pandora it is."

Neytiri pushed his arm back. "Jake, not in public."

"Right," Jake felt heat on his cheeks. Then he stared intently at the fire. There was silence between both of them for a moment. "I'll take her to Hell's Gate tomorrow."

Neytiri raised an eye brow. "Hell's Gate? But you haven't been there in such a long time!"

"I know, but I have to get to the bottom of this. I'll get Norm to come with me and Seze and go to meet Max and the others. They might be able to help us."

"Seze can be quite a handful." She teased lightly.

"Nah, I'm sure I can handle her." He laughed and squeezed her hand.

* * *

Seze walked around for a while. It was dark, but the Pandoran plants gave off enough light to see. Well, better than nothing.

Seze tapped the plants playfully, easily amusing herself. _I wonder why they glow at night,_ she thought to herself. Strange that no one had ever told her the reason, and no one ever asked.

Walking everywhere around Home tree, Seze groaned. Why was she even doing this? She didn't really care where Mua'seto was, not a bit, so why was she looking for him? It didn't make any sense.

Seze walked through the woods, knowing where she was going. Ever since she could remember, she'd always excused herself before anyone was done eating and walked alone in the woods. She would go to her favorite climbing tree and rest in there for a while until she felt tired and headed home. No one wanted her about, so she made herself scarce. Not that she or anyone cared, so she never felt sad or lonely. In a way, she felt free. Free from her duties and responsibilities. Free from all the disgusted eyes and mouths that would gossip behind her back.

Seze sighed, found her usual climbing tree and sat down. After the climbing accident, Seze was scared to climb anymore trees. She closed her eyes. Just because of a near-death experience almost killed her didn't mean she was going to stop climbing, did it? No, she was a bull-headed little Na'vi girl, of course not. Seze got up and sunk her fingers in the bark, ready to pull herself up when a sound stopped her.

_Scratch._

Seze listened more intently.

_Skritch. Scratch. Skritch, skritch. Skraatch! _

Seze put her foot down as lightly as she could. Silently, Seze crept around the tree. The sound was near. Too near for her liking. It could have been an animal, maybe a _Palulukan_. Seze inhaled deeply, but quietly, and arched her head sideways to take a look at the creature that had caused the sound.

Not too far away, a blue shape sat on the dirt floor, working away at the dirt with a stick.

_Mua'seto?_ Seze thought.

She crept closer, inhaled and held her breath as she stepped forward. Seeing that his back was facing her, she leaned over to see what he was drawing.

Her breath escaped.

There, in the dirt, was the most amazing picture Seze had ever laid her eyes on. The picture was full of details, from the basic outline to the smallest fine points, Seze stood in wonder at the drawing. It was what the Sky people called "Fan lizards". Hovering in the air, the reptile looked so real; Seze thought it might pop out of the ground.

Full of interest, Seze moved forward to see better. Suddenly, her foot caught on a tree root and Seze tripped forward.

Seze yipped in surprised, making the blue shape flinch and whip around.

"Oww. That really hurt!" Seze rubbed her arms and twisted her legs to ease the pain. She was always being so clumsy. She felt she would never be as graceful as her mother, or anyone else in the tribe. Her father would be clumsy time to time, but she was always inelegant. Tripping over things, accidentally banging her head against eye level objects like tree branches, sometimes falling off things that she sat on, or even bumping into people. But of all times she needed to be quiet, graceful, and silent, she had to trip over a root and blow her cover. Yes, she was an excellent example for an epic failure.

"What… how… where… wait, why are you here?"

The question came very suddenly and unexpected. Seze didn't know why herself.

Still rubbing her arms, she hesitated. "I don't really know. I needed to get some air. I always come here."

Suddenly realizing that he was at her favorite tree, she demanded, "Why are you here? I always come here to think. It's my special spot." She slightly emphasized the word _my_.

Taken aback by Seze's claim, Mua'seto looked down at the floor and whispered, "Well, this is my special place too."

Seze stared at the young Na'vi preteen. Something went through to her. Either it was a coincidence, or he was a stalker. That was a ridiculous idea, but it was possible.

She got up and dusted herself off.

The ground caught her eye, and she saw that the drawing in the dirt was smudged with more dirt that had flown in the air when she had tripped.

"Oh no! " Getting down on her knees, Seze tried to sweep the bits of dirt away. Only smudging it even more, Seze felt warm tears trickling down her eyes. She was so clumsy. She was so destructive. This was why nobody liked her, she ruined everything. Even the best art in the world was ruined by her.

"Hey, don't cry." She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, but the artist's calming voice made her even more upset.

"Oh, Eywa forgive me! I'm such a gawky child! I spoil everything, in everyway! I'm such a curse on Pandora, I hate the way I am. I wish I wasn't different. I wish I was the same as everything else."

She cried about all those years of suffering from the gossips, all the years of disgusted looks from others, and all the comments the bullies would make. She cried about all the times her parents had that tired and stressed look in their eyes and faces. She never let the disagreements into her heart, but now that she realized what she did, everything sank in at the same time. It hurt so much; it felt like someone had stabbed her with a knife.

"It's okay," she heard a voice above her. Full of peace and forgiveness. Calm and tranquil without any anger or even a hint of sadness.

Seze looked up to see Mua'seto's small, but warm smile. He sighed. But not of frustration or tiredness, just of annoyance that she had started to cry for ruining his picture. "Everyone makes fun of me for drawing in the dirt, so I like to draw in a peaceful place, far away from everyone."

"Aren't you mad I messed it up?" she asked quietly, her voice full of shame.

"Nah," not really." Mua'seto shrugged. "People always step all over my pictures on purpose so I can get mad at them. I can always just redraw it again. And every time I redraw it, I also revise it and get better."

"Oh," Seze wiped her eyes with her hands. It wasn't much of an answer, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. "Thank goodness. I thought I made a mistake again."

"You know," Mua'seto started. "You can only learn from mistakes." He held out his hand.

That surprised Seze, but she grinned. Taking his hand and pulling herself up, she mumbled, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly, her stomach rumbled.

Sighing, she remembered she hadn't eaten anything.

"Com'on. Looks like it's dinner time."

Mua'seto ran ahead. "Whoever's last has to start target practice first!"

"Hey, cheater! You ran ahead first! That does _not_ count!" But Seze couldn't help herself. She smiled and raced after him.

* * *

The next morning, See crept out of the hollow as silently as she could. Just as she reached the doorway, she tripped over the step at the entrance.

"Oww." she muttered.

"You probably wouldn't qualify as a ninja with moves like that."

Seze's heart almost stopped.

She wanted to get a few extra hours for target practice that morning. How had she been discovered so fast? Besides the obvious.

Looking up to meet her father's gaze, she saw that he got up early today. Sitting outside their little hollow at Home tree, Jake had been waiting for his daughter to get up and explain what would be happening that day.

"I was just going to get some practice done…" Seze mumbled in defense. "I wasn't going off in the woods alone."

"I'm not talking about that."

"You aren't?" Seze asked, shocked. "So why are you standing out here?"

Her father usually got up late, but waking up extra early meant that he had something really important to tell her at the expense of all the beauty sleep he was missing.

Jake sighed. How was he going to explain this? Simple. In five words. In one sentence.

"We're going to Hell's Gate."

* * *

**GAHHH! Hell's gate! I got to have a darn good explination why she acts so human... and I DO! Rest assure, your hopes are safe... I'm not too good in science and stuff but I think I can come up with something that's not... lame. Or too confusing, but I don't think I can explain it all. Oh well, What do you think? LOL Seze such a klutz...**

**PLEASE REVEIW! EVEN YOU ANONYMOS PERSON! YOU TOO! I want to know what you think so far... don't worry if you think it's boring, I'm going to turn up the heat ALOT more later in the story, cuz the HUMANS WILL BE BACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Till next time,**

_-NW _:3


	6. Discoveries At Hell's Gate

**Hiya everyone! OMG I'm so very happy right now, I LUV Y'ALL! Thankies for all who reviewed, put me on there story alert or favorited, I'm so HYSTARICAL right now, I could eat a cow! Not really but anyways. on this chapter, I (lightly) brush on religion (a bit). I KNOW! I'M REALLY SORRY TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO WANT TO CURSE ME RIGHT NOW! You may go ahead and throw rocks and rotten tomatoes at me, I admit it, I deserve them. But I really hope I'm not offensive here. I just touch the subject, I don't even have Jake try to explain it! So please, forgive me. I said before, one day or another, she'd have to tell Jake. And thus, today is that day. She's going to Hell's Gate to meet Max and the others. I'm sorry if I don't get Max's personallity very well. I got the feeling he was a science type of geek for biology... sorry if I didn't get it right. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE MEE! I PROMISE (cross my heart) I will never reaturn to the religion of earth ever again (unless I ABSOLUTLY POSITIVLY JUST HAVE TO use it, but other than that, I will never use it again.)**

_-NW_ :3

* * *

**Pinky Promises with Five Fingers**

Discoveries At Hell's Gate

* * *

Silence.

Both father and daughter must have stood there for at least a minute just staring at each other. Her father's face grim and hard, while her own face was the complete opposite; blank with surprise and astonishment.

A million things came to her mind. Why were they going to Hell's gate? When were they going? How were they going to get there? Where is Hell's gate? What was going on?

Jake too felt slightly uncomfortable. He didn't like going to Hell's Gate very often, because of the memories of the past. But on occasions, he did visit his old home on Pandora to check up on Max, his old human friend, and the rest of the Avatar team. Though it wasn't just the haunting past that made him feel uneasy, it was the answer to his question; what is wrong with my daughter? The night of the ceremony, he had been about to go to sleep when Seze insisted she ask a question. She asked him who is the Lord.

The unpredictable question caught him off guard and made his brain snap out of his drowsiness of sleep. Not understanding why she had asked such a topic at that very time, he didn't know how to reply. Then it came across to himself that he hadn't ever told her anything about religion on Earth.

There was one thing he knew for sure about her; she was not a normal Na'vi child.

"So, when are we going?"

The question snapped Jake back to reality. "We're going now, actually."

Alarmed, Seze asked, "But what about training?"

"You'll have to skip today."

"Oh," Seze thought about what she'd be missing out on. "Can I at least get my bow and arrows that I left at our training area?"

Jake nodded. "Be quick about it. We'll be going as soon as possible."

Seze took off like a _Palulukan_ was at her tail. She raced as fast as she could to the far end of the forest where she had been training the other day. When she finally arrived, Seze realized that she wasn't alone.

"Took you long enough," Kya'quela laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Seze asked her group, who were practicing climbing trees, knife throwing and archery.

"Well, I guess we all had the same in mind," Aki'te smiled, trying to get his accuracy better in archery.

Seze smiled weakly. It was nice that everyone wanted to work and become better at the things they weren't perfect in. But Seze didn't feel all that relieved with the situation she was in at the moment.

"Don't stand there all day, time to get to work." Mua'seto teased as he handed her a bow.

"Sorry," She lowered her voice. "I can't today."

"Why not? Hurt yourself yesterday from singing a high note?" Kya'quela elbowed him. And from the yelp she got, Seze would say she elbowed him pretty hard. "I was just joking!" Aki'te objected.

"Why can't you practice today, Seze? Something happened?" Kya'quela ignored Aki'te's claims.

"I'm going to…" Seze hesitated. "I'm going to Hell's Gate."

Nobody moved.

Nobody said a word. They all just stared at her like she had grown even more fingers.

It was hard to believe they were all still breathing.

Then Aki'te laughed. "You know, I must have a bug in my ear. I thought you just said you're going to Hell's Gate. I mean, how can you be going there? Of course not, I must have fallen out of my hammock this morning, because I'm pretty sure that's not what you said. You probably said something else like―"

"Aki'te, you're speaking too fast." Kya'quela grumbled.

"You didn't hear wrong," Seze said quietly. "I really am going to Hell's Gate."

"B-but," Aki'te stuttered nervously, "That's the head quarters of… of the Sky people when they came here."

So many Na'vi feared that place. And the reason was quite clear. It was nothing like anything they'd ever imagined. The place was like a mountain, made from the ground called stone and rock. They had small spaces called rooms, large weapons called guns made from something called metal. It could kill a Na'vi in the matter of seconds. Hell's Gate was a number one 'keep out' place. And not just because it seemed so alien, but also because it was a place that brought back horrible memories from the war.

Seze shivered.

The big war before any of the thirteen year olds were born.

She could almost hear the screaming of the scared Na'vi as their original Home tree fell to the ground, killing several Omaticaya people in the process. She could see their sorrow filled eyes and grief on their faces. She saw her mother, Neytiri, mourning as sat in front of Seze's grandfather, tears tumbling from her eyes as she clutched the remainder of her father's death wish; to protect the People with his bow. She was wailing with all the grief inside of her, howling and screeching in their native tongue, but her words were so strong and desperate Seze couldn't make out what she was saying. Seze rushed to her mother's aid and put an arm around her. "Se'nu, it's okay." Battle marks and cuts were all over her mother's body. Her face was wet and dirty from the tears; washing away some of her mother's face paint. They were sad, but then filled with anger.

"_Get away_," her mother moaned. It was filled with hurt and disappointment. Seze did not move.

"Se'nu, let me help you. Se'nu, please. You're hurt, I want to help. It's okay, I'm sorry Se'nu." Seze smoothed her mother's back.

Neytiri's eyes flashed dangerously. She took the bow in her hand and slapped Seze's hand away and screamed painfully, "_Get away!_" Thrusting her arms in rage at her, she hit her again with the bow, making Seze get up and back away in fear. "_Get away and never come back!_" Seze jumped. She'd never seen her mother so angry and enraged with her. Every emotion of sorrow pained Seze deeper in her heart than the slaps and blows as well as the pushes her mother had exerted on her, she wanted to cry herself.

"Seze?"

Seze flinched. The voice snapped her out of her moment of fear, realizing her mother wasn't there in front of her. Neither was her dying grandfather.

"Seze, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Seze managed to answer Kya'quela's worried tone of voice. "I'm good."

Mua'seto shook his head. "No, you're not. For a second there, you looked really scary. You were staring ahead of you like something was there. And you kept staring at it for a whole minute without blinking."

"It was weird," Aki'te shivered. "Really weird."

"What happened?" Kya'quela asked.

"I'm not sure," Seze answered truthfully. "I saw the original Omaticaya Home tree fall to the ground. And then I saw my mom, she was crying and holding my grandfather in her arms. He was dying, and when I came closer to my mother, she started to scream at me."

"So did you have a… flash back or something?" Aki'te asked, puzzled.

"No, that's not possible." Kya'quela confirmed. "We weren't even born yet."

"That's strange," Mua'seto agreed.

Seze felt a chill run down her spine. Now she understood.

Hell's Gate was a place for research. But Jake had never taken her before, so why now? The answer was simple. They were going to research _her_. They knew why she acted so weird, even though she didn't know herself.

"Where's Hell's Gate anyways?" Aki'te wondered aloud.

Everyone gave him a frustrated look.

"Thinking isn't your strong point, is it?" Mua'seto mocked.

"I mean, what does Hell's Gate mean?" Aki'te changed the question.

Kya'quela tapped her chin with a finger. "I know 'gate' means an entrance, like that big thing that opens and closes called a 'door'."

"Hell is a place where bad spirits go." Seze muttered darkly.

Everyone jumped.

"How do you know that, Seze?" Mua'seto asked curiously.

"Huh?" Seze looked at their faces. "I don't know." She admitted. "I just got this feeling and I said what I felt it was."

"Hey, what's a spirit?" Aki'te asked.

"Some humans think that the energy their Eywa gave them to live is called their 'soul' or 'spirit'. The soul lets them live and control their life, without their soul, they'd be an empty body or something." Seze explained. "But when the Sky people die, they don't return their energy. They believe that, depending on if they did good or bad in their lifetime when they were alive, they would be judged if they'd either go to Heaven or Hell. Heaven is for the good souls, and Hell is for the bad ones."

"Wow," Aki'te murmured. "Sounds intense."

"For you, everything in life is intense, Aki'te. Even getting up from your hammock." Mua'seto teased.

"Does not!" Aki'te protested.

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does no―"

"I have to go," Seze interrupted. She picked up her bow, and took some arrows with her.

Before Seze turned to walk back to Home tree, Kya'quela grasped her arm.

"I feel that you shouldn't have to go alone with older people," Kya'quela stated firmly. "I want to come too."

"I don't think my father will let you," Seze sighed. "It's a… family thing."

Mua'seto grinned. "Oh, who said we were going to be following along, or asking your dad permission?"

Seze gave him a skeptical look, not understanding what he meant. But she couldn't help but let her lips curve upward into a smile. She didn't comprehend what he was saying, but she definitely knew he was planning something.

Grinning back at her friends, she waved her hand and ran back to Home tree, ready to face anything.

* * *

"We're here." Jake sighed in relief as he saw the old building. The Pandoran Mother Nature seemed to claim the building now. Plants were growing to the sides of the stone building. Vines had wrapped themselves on various poles, machines and anything else outside. It looked like a jungle.

"This is Hell's Gate?" Seze asked puzzled. Her face was a mixture of astonishment and confusion. "Where's the entrance? I mean the 'gate' part."

"There is no gate." Norm explained. "It's just a name."

"But why do they call it a gate then?" Seze asked, still baffled.

"It's a title that is given so it can be reminded of its past." Norm tried again.

"So it has a title? Well, this place must be very well respected," Seze smiled a bit, pleased with herself that she had understood what Norm meant… sort of. "It's a pity they called it 'Hell's'. Was this place so depressing and terrifying?"

"Actually, by title I mean…" Norm stopped. Raising an eye brow with surprise he asked, "You know what its name means?"

"Sure I do," Seze shrugged.

"So I guess you father did teach you a little history," Norm smiled. He saw Jake walk ahead before saying, "Your dad isn't too fond of talking about his home planet. So talking about it with you must be a surprise."

Seze shook her head. "My dad never told me about these things."

"Honestly, it's okay to admit your dad―"

"I didn't tell her about religion and things from Earth, Norm." Jake interrupted.

Norm looked at him, and seeing Jake's grim and serious yet honest face made him believe Seze was telling the truth.

"One moment please, Seze." Norm smiled. Then he shooed Jake in the opposite direction. When they were finally alone, Norm began to go hysterical. "What do you mean you didn't tell her? How does she know these things? It's so unnatural! It's like she's drawing information from some unknown source about Earth. I didn't know the case was this serious. Jake, I thought you meant by 'strange' as in 'strange and acting very childish'. But what she just told me, is it possible there's another Avatar other than us? What if Grace is giving her information when she connects to the Tree of Souls? Oh my god, what if―"

"Norm!" Jake held up his hands to stop him from speaking. "Take a deep breath. Calm. Down. Okay, I mentioned this before, didn't I? That she was acting strange. Not just her personality, but the way she talks, the way she thinks, the way she connects to everything around her, it's all very strange. It's not normal. And that's why we're going to ask Max and the others. They'll know more than us, anyways."

Norm sighed. "You're right, you're right. I guess we'll just have to hope for the best."

They both turned to look at Seze, who was far off playing on the low branches of some nearby trees. "See, Jake? She looks perfectly normal from here."

Then Seze kicked up her feet to hang on the branch, but her feet missed the branch and sent her body back down against the dirt ground.

"So much for normal, huh Norm?" Jake chuckled at Seze's clumsiness.

Norm glanced at Jake's expression, then to Seze's fallen form, trying to rub the bruises she must have gotten. "You seem happy."

"You know, Seze would make a good typical human kid, if we changed her body. But for a Na'vi, she'll be the first person in the tribe to die." Jake turned to Norm. "I hope she can live to see the day she becomes a Tsahik, or whatever she chooses to become." Turning back to Seze's direction, Jake sighed. "Because survival is a lot more brutal on Pandora."

"I'm sure she'll stay alive." Norm laughed. "She may not look it, but she's as stubborn as that _'Angtsik_ you ran into the first time you set foot in the outdoors."

Jake laughed too, because as much as Norm seemed to be joking, he was right.

"_Max, it's so good to see you!_" Jake patted Max on the back as best as he could while bending down, giving a 'man hug' as he had explained to Seze what they called a hug between two male friends. They all met outside in the courtyard of the centre. To be completely honest, the place hadn't changed that much. In the courtyard, it looked the same as ever. Greens, the old cabin where the Avatars used to sleep, greens, the basket ball court, greens, the jungle gym, greens, the track for running and sprinting, and yes, more greens. Maybe a new garden in the corner over there or a small new tree growing over there, but over all it looked the way it had been thirteen years ago. Full of life and lots of greenness.

"_It's been a while, Jake. How are Neytiri and the rest of the clan doing? Haven't killed them all with your rash actions, have you?_"

"_They're doing fine, and thanks for the safety warning. I'm sure they'd love to hear it._" Jake laughed.

Seze noted that they were speaking in a Sky people tongue called 'English'. Jake had taught her some of this 'English' too when she was younger. Though he wasn't teaching her any more, she still remembered every word and conversation they held in 'English'.

Seze also noted that the Sky people were surprisingly short. The man named 'Max' was only about five feet, a bit taller than she was. His pinky-ish dark skin was covered in small long black hairs, like his head. But strangely, his hair was fairly short. Much shorter than Jakes or anyone else in the clan. He didn't even have that 'long braid with worm thingies sticking out of it' as her father put it in a joking way. Did he cut it? How could he communicate with Eywa without one? Did they communicate in a different way? His eyes were covered by something called 'a pair of glasses', which looked like sticks bent together around solid pools of water, so his vision could be better. They were put in front of his face, underneath his 'mask' for breathing purposes, and tied around his ears. Strangely, his ears weren't pointed, but at eye level and very… oval. But the most striking aspect of him that Seze found very interesting was he had five fingers.

Next, Norm gave Max a 'man hug', but Seze glanced curiously at the Sky man's five fingers. Was it that Jake was once human that gave her a fifth finger like the humans? Did that mean she was like the humans? Thinking over what she might be doing there, she thought of all the different ways they could examine her. Would they 'inject' things into her? Or put her in a big machine and look at her 'X-ray'?

Seze stopped short, not understanding her own thought a moment ago. What did she just say? Inject? What did that mean? What was that 'X-ray' word her mind had imagined?

"_And this is my daughter, Seze_."

Seze looked at the three men staring at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"_Sorry, she doesn't understand English very much_." Jake apologized. "_I taught her a while ago but I stopped when I thought she wasn't interested in learning any more_."

Seze cleared her throat, causing the others to look at her. "_I do know how to speak this 'English'. I'm just rusty at it because I have not practiced in a long time_." She said in the best Sky accent she could conjor up.

Everyone was quiet.

"_Wow!_" Max grinned. "_I guess she does know how to speak English! And not a very heavy Na'vi accent either, like Neytiri! She's probably smarter than you think, Jake._" he chuckled.

Seze beamed.

Jake gave an approved nod. "_That's the reason we're here, Max_."

Then Jake whispered something in his ear. Max's eyes grew wider every second, and by the time Jake was done, Max was ecstatic with excitement.

"_Come inside then, let's take a look!_"

Max lead them inside certain parts of the building, making sure there was Pandoran air and not Earth air in the rooms, halls and corridors they walked through. At last, they arrived in a big white room.

Seze felt a small memory of happiness and joy in this room. Like she had been here before and something wonderful had happened. But the whiteness of the walls, ceiling and floor made her squint.

"_So, do you remember this place, Jake?_"

Jake smiled and went around the room, which was occupied with 'beds' 'tables' and strange pointy evil looking tools. "_I can't believe it's all still here! You guys didn't get rid of this stuff, who uses them?_" Jake said with joy pouring out of each word.

"_Oh, just some doctors rime to time. Not much_." Max turned to look at Seze's bewildered yet happy expression, his face enlightened with exhilaration. "_Do you know this place, Seze?_"

Seze nodded. "Some how, I do. Though I doubt I've ever been here. I remember in a dream of a dream I woke up here and I was very excited and filled with joy… If that makes any sense."

"No, no! It does make sense! Come here, and lie down." Max patted a bed. As soon as she did so, Seze felt a familiar joyful feeling in her heart. An emotion that was so strong, it felt like she had been hidden away in the dark for so long that at last she was in the light, and she wanted to explode into delight.

"What do you feel, Seze?" max directed Jake to his own 'bed'.

"I feel… excited, glee, bliss, enliven, joyful, and full of hope! But I feel like I… I've felt this before." Seze said in puzzlement.

"That's because you have," a voice boomed in the 'speakers'.

"Max?" Seze shot upward. She hadn't noticed Max disappear into a room above and now re-appeared through a window that separated the two rooms.

"Seze, I want to explain this to you in a simple way. But first, I need to talk to your father."

Jake nodded. Max disappeared from the window and entered the white room from a stair case. Max showed Jake outside of the white room into the corridor.

"So, what's going on?" Jake asked when they where alone.

"It's hard to say," Max said through his mask. "I'll explain it as non-scientific as possible. Though I don't think I could explain the scientific way at all."

"Please try." Jake almost begged.

"Let's just start with; Seze's a very special case." Max started with a sigh. "She's very normal other than the few human characteristics on her outside. But what will interest you is her brain."

Jake bit his lip.

"Something strange happened during your mating. Or maybe that's how it's supposed to be, but it will be strange because you are the first Avatar, now a Na'vi, with human DNA to mate with a full Na'vi. It's like an experiment, since it's the first time in all of history this has ever happened. Wow, Grace would love to know about this, you know, her being―"

"Max, can you please get to the point?" Jake interrupted.

"Right," Max said regretfully. "To put it very short; Seze has your human memories."

Jake stared at the human blankly.

"What do you mean she has my memories?" Jake asked, mystified. "How the in all of Pandora is that _even_ possible!"

Max scratched his beard. "I'm not entirely sure, but considering her brain waves I was studying a moment ago, it's just my guess; a theory. But I don't think I can say anything else. You see, I read your brain waves too, and they're pretty much the same as Seze's. The only fact is that, Seze can't recall them when she is awake on her own. Her brain sends your memories as a defensive mechanism to protect her body. But she can only fully remember them when she is sub-conscience. Or in other words, when she's sleeping. She is entitled to use your memories as a trigger to keep herself and others in safety. It may not make sense, but I don't think anything else can explain it."

"But her child-ish behavior…"

"Is a feeling her brain sends her how she should behave. But they are your childhood memories, Jake. Don't you see? She's acting like a human child would, or in fact, how you used to act at her age!"

Jake paused to think it over. It did make sense. He remembered his childhood had been very joyful. But that was a long time ago. Especially before his brother died and he enrolled to become a marine. Jake felt his heart drop. He needed to ask Max something. "Max, if she remembers everything in my human memories, would she remember… remember my brother's death?"

"Yes, I guess if that were the case, yes she could remember, but only if she's in physical danger and the memory is needed to be brought up. She will also be able to remember emotional feelings, touch, taste, smells, sounds, and experiences of your pain." Max confirmed.

They were silent for a while. Both not knowing what to say next.

"So, what know?" Jake asked quietly.

Max shrugged. "Knowing isn't going to make that much of a difference. She's still a very special child, even though she might not need those memories."

"Yeah, I guess so. I wonder if she'll be able to remember the big war then, if she remembers the humans back then too."

Max shrugged. "Very possible."

The door opened wide.

Seze stepped out, with her eyes as wide as walnuts, Jake noted.

Jake gave her a surprised look. From her strange expression, he took it that she had heard everything.

Jake smiled at his scared daughter. "Don't be frightened, Seze. It's okay. You'll be fine."

Seze opened her mouth, whatever made her say it made her disobey her thought of keeping it secret. She promised not to make her parents worry about her even more, but she couldn't stop the words from seeping off her defying tongue.

"Are you saying my dreams are your memories?"

"Yes," Jake sighed. "They are."

Jake looked at Norm. He shrugged and snuck a peek at Seze's considering face.

"Hey, ah, Jake?"

Jake turned to face Max who was holding a small cell phone to his ears. "Yeah?" he answered impatiently.

"You, uh, bring any other friends with you?"

Jake thought for a moment. "No, I didn't. Why do you ask?"

"Because there are three Na'vi children standing in front of the center."

Seze froze.

Not just because she knew her father was going to blame her, but also because she knew who they were. But why did they follow her when she told them not to?

What in all of Pandora were they thinking?

* * *

**So what do you think? Is the reason too lmaginative and not real enough? Is it too spontanious? Too ridiculous? I hope not, but I would understand if it's confusing and all of you are going " Is that possible? HOW did it happen?" I won't go into details, but anything can happen, can't it? I just hope it made at least a bit of sense. To sum it up, Seze has Jake's memories embeded in her sub-concious memories (like her memories when she was a baby or toddler) and her brain sends her feelings/flashbacks/ etc. as a defencive kind of thing to keep her from human danger... not that it's needed... for now...**

**Also, the italics means the english from Seze's point of view, but after a while I stopped because she began to recognize the language as well as her native tongue.**

**Again, I'm very sorry. This is the deepest I will go with religion for Earth.**

**Yes, she has some craaazy friends XD.**

**Next up, how the three tracked them down without following them or asking for directions... and... HUMANS RETURN! MWAHAHAHA! (inferno and erupting volcanos in the background) LOL they will return, just not in the way you think they might come... or appear in...**

**STAY TUNED! (Wow I love saying that!)**

_-NW _:3

**PS. PLEASE, ALL OF YOU READERS, (YES EVEN THE ANOMYOS!) PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies. ^.^**


	7. Mua'seto the Tracker

**Hi all! I'm REALLLYYY sorry it took so long to update, I had aload of sh-*smacked in the head* I mean shrimp! to take care of in school. Yes, school's been hard on me these few weeks, but thinking about next year, I'M TOTALLY FOR IT! I dont' care if they kill me for the last few days of school, cuz I'LL BE IN HIGH SCHOOL NEXT YEAR! YEEAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Okay, you really don't want to hear me rant, so get on with your wonderful lives and just read. Yes, ignore me.**

**Forget it, just enjoy!**

_-NW _:3

* * *

**Pinky Promises with Five Fingers**

Mua'seto the Tracker

* * *

Seze scrambled down the halls and ran out of the center. The brightness of the outdoors made her squint at first, but desperately, she pried her eyes open and searched for her friends.

* * *

It was the early afternoon and the other members of group seven should have been practicing in their area of the forest near Home tree, but they were not. In fact, they were worried for Seze, not really understanding the concept of 'examining', 'injecting', 'brain waves', or even 'Avatars'. They were worried for their friend because they were unfamiliar to the Sky people's ways of living, most of them, destructive.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kya'quela pulled at a strand of her hair nervously. "We could get caught."

"Come on, Kya! Don't be such a bothersome lemur! We're worried about Seze, remember? Think of this as our first adventure, _without_ any grown ups!" Aki'te stretched his arm around Kya'quela's shoulders, only to have his ear jerked in the opposite direction. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"What did you call me?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry! Hey, hey wait!"

Kya'quela grabbed his arm, with her other hand pulled at his fingers the opposite way it bended and dragged him to the floor, pinning him on the ground.

"Okay, okay I give up! Stop it! It really hurts, okay? Let me go, I'm sorry! _I said_ I'm sorry!"

"Guys, shush!" Mua'seto put a finger to his lips as he kneeled to the ground. "I need concentration."

The others stopped and stared at the kneeling boy, as he took his queue and let it bond with the roots of the tree in front of him.

"What the _heck_ are you doing Mau?" Aki'te asked in wonderment and confusion. Kya'quela just stared, dumbfound.

"Guys!" Mua'seto repeated without opening his eyes. "Stop talking. I need to focus on this if we are to find Seze. I'll explain later."

Mua'seto relaxed and let his breath in and out slowly, as if he were letting drowsiness take him into slumber. But even so, he was thinking and concentrating on the connection of each tree.

.:.:.

"Mua'seto, everything looks separate, doesn't it?"

Mua'seto nodded in agreement with his older brother.

"Well, that's where you're wrong."

Abruptly, he gazed at his brother with confusion.

"Look around you, what do you see?"

"Trees." Mua'seto simply answered. "Lots of greenness."

"Yeah, is that it?"

"Yes," Mua'seto glanced around another time. Then he confirmed it once more. "Yes."

"You're wrong again."

"How?" He asked curiously. "Bugs? Creatures?"

"Yes, yes. All that, but what are they that separates them from something like a… a rock?"

"I guess, they are… living?"

"Exactly, my fellow brother! They are living!"

Mua'seto felt himself frown.

"Look Mua'seto. Everything around us, it's all living. And everything that lives, means that we can connect with it. Like a _Pa'li_. Or an _Ikran_. Why cannot we do the same for other living things?"

"Because we can not command them like a _Pa'li_, or an _Ikran_." Mua'seto tried to reason.

"Tsk, tsk." His brother wagged his finger in front of Mua'seto's face. "You must learn to open up your mind, dear brother. You are much too naïve."

"Am not!" Mua'seto yelled.

"Oh, if you are not, why did you not think of these things?"

"Because I… I'm learning to become a true warrior!" Mua'seto pouted.

"My dear little brother, becoming a warrior can be many things, not necessarily war or battles. You could be a great warrior for something as large as a war hero or something as small as making a new type of medicine. It could be something adventurous and daring like an explorer, or something as noble and beautiful as singing, dancing or making art."

"Really?" He let his eyes widen in excitement.

"What ever you want it to be. But everything intertwines, crosses in between each other. One can not live without the other, no matter how amazing or insignificant it is. Just like this forest." His brother extended his hand to show him the woods. "Everything lives and grows here. Like the small new born plant, or even this giant tree." He patted the trunk next to him. "Everything is connected, Mua'seto. Remember that. Even though they may seem different in every way, everything is connected. From you to me, to this plant to this tree and the world of Eywa, everything is connected somehow or another."

"Why did you bring me here?" Mua'seto let his curiosity slip out of his head and form into words.

"Because I'm going to teach you something Sempu taught me before dying after the war with the Sky people."

Mua'seto watched as his brother lowered his tall form to the soil.

"Father was a great warrior, Mua'seto."

"He was? In what?"

"His specialty was tracking. It's the very reason the Omaticaya people summoned him after the war. Our original home was destroyed, and the People needed a new place to live. Our father was badly wounded, perhaps already dying, but he felt like he was in dept of the People and before going to Eywa, he looked for a new Home tree."

"How did he do it, he would have died by the time he found it!"

"True, but did I ever say he looked with his _eyes_?"

Mua'seto was quiet for a few seconds. "No, you did not."

"Exactly. He did not search with his eyes. He searched with his _heart_ and _mind_. He searched with _Eywa_, Mua'seto."

"How is that possible, brother?"

"Come, I will show you."

His brother took his queue and let the strange pink strands dance around, then laid them over the wispy hair covering the tree roots.

"Brother, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm searching with my heart, mind, and looking with Eywa."

For several minutes, his brother sat there in the dirt with his eyes closed, breathing slowly and calmly, as if he were sleeping.

"There's a bug on your shoulder, Mua'seto."

"_Whaat?_" Mua'seto looked at his left shoulder, feeling a tingle and found a strange looking creature on his shoulder. Frightened, he flinched and swatted the thing off as fast as he could.

"Don't jump back, you'll squish that newly born plant."

Mua'seto looked behind him, a sense of amazement filled inside him, seeing that his brother was right.

"How did you do that?"

His brother opened his eyes, taking his queue off and motioned for him to come. "I'll show you."

.:.:.

"You're making Tsaheylu… with a _tree_?" The question snapped Mua'seto out of his small flash back of his brother.

Mua'seto opened his eyes and glared at them. "It's not really! I'm connecting with the ground, and asking Eywa to provide me passage to track down Seze and Hell's Gate."

"Oh," Aki'te said in response, not entirely believing him "Okay, but still looks weird."

"Aki! Quiet. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, right."

Mua'seto tried again.

He let his eyes close, staying still on the ground, letting the strange sensation of prickled feelings over come him. Even though his eyes were shut, he felt an odd eerie whiteness enter his vision, now only being able to 'see' with his other senses.

_Please provide passage on our quest in finding our friend. Eywa, protect us and help us_, Mua'seto thought. Suddenly, as though Eywa really did hear him, a feeling of quickness like running faster in the forest than any creature could run swept him through the woods. Yet without his vision, he could still 'see' but with his sense of touch he could feel everything around him without having to move at all. It's quite hard to explain, but when he realized he could 'see' where Hell's Gate was, Mua'seto opened his eyes and declared "Time to go!"

"About time too, I thought we were lost." Aki'te sulked.

"Uh, guys?" Kya'quela wrapped her arms around herself nervously, like she was defending herself from an invisible force. "Don't you get this feeling like someone or… something is watching us?"

The feeling of foot steps, six of them, made Mua'seto quiver. They were growing nearer. There was something coming towards them and Mua'seto didn't want to find out what.

A roar not too far away erupted through the forest.

With sudden fear, the preteens looked at each other like it was their last. Mua'seto took his queue off of the roots, stood up and said, "Time to run."

With that, they followed Mua'seto to where they hoped Hell's Gate was, like their very lives depended on it. Which they probably did.

* * *

"Kya? Mua! Aki!"

Seze walked forward, drawing nearer to the forest. The hard stone floor made her feet dense and uncomfortable.

"Where are they?" Seze muttered.

"I sure hope they're not trying to hide from their clan leader," Jake sighed.

"They would never do that, father. I know them. But, if Max was right, why aren't they here?"

"Max could be referring to the forest up front of the center," Norm suggested.

"Yeah," Seze rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess so."

"Ahh!" The sharp cry of panic surprised the three Na'vi. Running through the bushes, three other smaller Na'vi scrambled after each other, not looking in front of themselves and when they did, it was too late.

"Gah!" Seze was pinned down by her teammates, Mua'seto in the lead, Kya'quela and followed by Aki'te who didn't even turn his head to look before him until he tripped over Kya'quela's foot and ended up in the Na'vi preteen pile.

Jumping back up, Aki'te helped Kya'quela off, but with very scared eyes which Jake couldn't help but notice.

"What's going on here?" Jake crossed his arms.

"Not now, Olo'eyktan! There's something after us."

Mua'seto picked himself up and helped Seze after seeing her struggle to her feet.

Seze dusted herself off. "I told you guys not to come after me. I'm not in any danger, you guys could have gotten eaten by something."

"Actually, I'm quite surprise that your group managed to make it this far, Seze. Some what impressed. Disappointed that they did not ask permission, but impressed." Norm put a hand on her shoulder.

A sudden roar in the forest caused everyone to freeze.

"Come on," Jake motioned the group to follow. "We have to get inside the center. Whatever's been chasing you guys won't come in here. It brings bad memories for even the most dangerous creatures in the forest."

Everyone ran after Jake, but Kya'quela and Aki'te couldn't help but hesitate before entering through the center's doors. Mua'seto stopped immediately.

"What are you doing, Mua?" Seze whispered urgently.

"I can't go in that cave structure. I'll stay out here." He quivered.

"No way. The thing will eat you alive! Even though we're already in the courtyard, it might not stop until it reaches the doors. You have to come _now_."

"But―"

Seze grabbed his arm quicker than lightning and pulled him with all the force she could muster. "_Now!_" She cried and dragged him at a surprising speed and might.

Jake smiled, his daughter might be different, but she still was a stubborn as her mother.

"No. No, wait!" Mua'seto tried to rip his arm from her grasp, but the sudden loud bellow of frustration met his ears and he stopped struggling. His eyes widened as he turned around and saw Norm pull some sort of trigger, locking the heavy doors shut. Only the sound of furious scratching at the door could be heard.

"I'm surprised the creature kept running after us even till this point. It must be pretty hungry." Jake chuckled. He laughed even more as he saw the three preteens look around their surroundings in awe and bewilderment.

"Wow." Aki'te gasped.

Kya'quela's voice was little more than a whisper. "I've heard of this place many times, but… I'd never imagined anything like this."

Mua'seto studied every inch of the halls and rooms they passed through without saying a word.

Seze played with her hair, trying to keep boredom away as much as possible.

Secretly, she thought it was pretty cool to have her friends see everything in her eyes; surprise, curiosity, interest, awe, and most of all, excitement. In everything she encountered, seen, felt, smelled, heard, tasted, it was all new yet familiar. Like she had done it before but in a different way, like the way her friend heard about Hell's Gate, yet for the first time experienced it themselves. Relatively familiar, but experienced in a whole new way.

"Seze?"

"Yes, father?" Seze looked up to meet her father's yellowed eyed gaze.

"Please find out from your friends exactly why they are here."

Seze could sense displeasure in her father's voice, so she did not object.

Turning around, she let Norm pass but spread her arms out to stop her group members from getting passed.

"Now, like before, I want to know why you guys are here."

Seeing Seze frown made Kya'quela tense.

"It's not really our fault," Kya'quela started with a nervous laugh. "See, we were worried for your well being and we wanted to make sure you got here safely. I guess―"

"Wow, wait a minute Kya." Aki'te held a hand in front of her face. "Are you saying this is my fault too?"

Kya swatted Aki'te's hand away and glared angrily. "I'm saying 'we' in general."

"It's not my fault. Heck, it's not even yours! It was all Mua'seto's idea!" Aki'te suddenly stopped, turned to see Mua'seto glaring daggers at him, and looked like he was sweating. "Oops…"

"Mua?" Seze asked in surprise. His fault? He was the last person for her to think of being a rule breaker. He never did anything to mess up, and he always followed orders. Even in the most dangerous situations he would never do anything rash or decide to misjudge any of the commands given. Not that he always trusted some decisions, but he wouldn't show his doubt because he was rebellious or show it in that way. Mua'seto may give a grudge nod or sigh in frustration, but in the end he always followed up to the expectations.

"Okay, so it was my fault," he eyed Aki'te. "But I was worried."

"But nothing happened to me. I don't see why you have to be so scared for me, you're not the one who was going to Hell's Gate in the first place. I was."

Mua'seto looked away. But Seze had a strange feeling he was trying to hide something from her. The white spots on his face began to lighten up a bit, as though he were blushing. Seze shook it off, she was probably mistaken.

"Mua wanted to try something that his brother taught him." Kya'quela interjected.

"Yeah, it's this technique his dad showed his brother before the humans came. Something about tracking."

Puzzled, Seze asked, "What do you mean _tracking_?"

"Believe it or not, Mua'seto made _Tsaheylu_ with a tr―" Mua'seto slapped his hand over Aki'te's mouth and frowned.

"It's nothing. I'll explain later." Mua'seto glanced over at her. "I was just worried, that's all."

Seze didn't like explaining over and over again why they shouldn't worry about her, especially it was partially reminding herself of who she was, but she did.

"I'm different." Seze looked at all of her friends. "I'm strange and unlike you guys," Seze hesitated. "I don't have any special talents. I'm nothing. Nothing in this world anyways."

"No, no! You're not." Kya'quela rushed her way over and wrapped her arms around Seze. "You're different, yes, but not in a bad way. You're… unique."

"Special. One of a kind!" Aki'te put in.

Kya'quela smiled. "Yes, you are."

"She is," Jake's voice above theirs. Everyone turned.

"She's defiantly special," Seze could feel herself smiling. "But dangerous." Jake's voice darkened.

"Dangerous?' Seze repeated with a blink.

"In some ways, your father is right." Norm sank to his knees. "Seze, you are special in many ways, but let me explain something to you. See, in here," he poked at the side of her head. "You have something called a 'brain'. This brain is what makes you breathe, eat, sleep, grow, think, _live_. It's what makes you who you are. But there is something extraordinary about your brain. In your brain, you have something that stores all your memories in. The reason you can't and learn as fast as others is not because you are not using the space in your head, but because it's already overflowing with knowledge. Seze, you have the memories of two people; your father and his brother. You have Tom's human memories because of his DNA encoded in the Avatar, but you have Jake's memories of Pandora as well."

"Norm, what are you talking about?" Jake exclaimed.

"Jake, think about it. If she has your memories, how can she not have Tom's too? It's just hidden inside of her. She doesn't know, but it's there, and it won't let her know of them until she needs those memories to defend herself."

"Defend herself from what?" Mua'seto pushed forward in the conversation.

Both Jake and Norm were quiet for a few minutes.

"A lot of the memories are to do with human life." Jake started.

Norm continued. "So that means she won't remember them until…"

"Until I see some humans, huh?' Seze concluded. That's it, she was going crazy.

"Yes, well, by those means, yes, that's what would happen if you ended up in human danger. Guns, weapons, poisons, anything humanly dangerous, maybe even some of Jake's Pandoran memories."

"Oh," Seze remembered her dying grand father. "Father?"

"Yes?'

"Did you ever," she hesitated. "You know, might have, kinda, accidentally, maybe…?"

"Seze, don't mumble, I don't know what you're saying."

"_Did you kill grandpa?_"

Seze clamped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say it so loud, but the words just burst out of her mouth, like they had their own minds of their own.

Jake was stunned. Just like when the Omaticaya's Home tree fell to the ground, answering one of his worst nightmares. He could have said many things like, _'Who told you I killed your grandfather?'_, or _'Seze, it's not funny to scare me'_ or even laugh and say _'Yeah, and I hugged a Palulukan too'_. But of all the different answers he could have given her, he stuck with simple, "What?"

Seze, still having the hand clamped over her mouth, didn't say anything.

"Seze, what are you talking about?' Norm asked calmly, but there was a linger of worry in his voice.

"I-I saw, I saw mother crying. It was dark, or so it seemed, and the air was murky and dusty grey. It was cold and empty, and everything had the feeling and sign of death. Mother was crying, and she was holding the leader's bow. I saw grandfather on the ground, and I wanted to help them. But…" Seze couldn't talk anymore.

"What?' Norm said gently.

"Sh-she hit me." Seze felt a tear fall. "She got angry and hit me over and over, telling and screaming things I never seen her say or do." Seze trembled. "Why was she so angry? I did nothing wrong, I didn't mean to make her mad. It was scary."

Jake sighed.

"I never did really tell you what happened thirteen years ago, did I?"

"No," Seze wiped her eyes. She hadn't heard the full story, but she was eager to hear it, like when she was a little child. Sitting with all the other youngsters with the seniors in the clan. Listening to stories around fires was one of the many privileges of childhood, and Seze was enthusiastic to feel it again.

"Come on," Jake motioned to the back entrance. "If we're not in danger through the trip back, I might have some time to explain."

Seze crossed her fingers, the way her father had taught her a long time ago.

* * *

**Wooowee, this was a un-exciting chapter... *sighs* Boooring... but next chapter, or maybe the one after that, I want to bring some humans in. I want REAL action. Do you guys think it'll be too rushed? Yeah, maybe but I want the plot to start moving to the climax faster. I think it'll be fine to start adding a few humans to the mixture next chapter. Again, the next update may be late too, so please don't be disappointed, I'll try as hard as I can. In Canada, school's still on, we don't get let off until June 24 so I'm a really sad child... T.T**

**YESH I will try as ard as I can!**

**Thanx for putting up with me, I will try as best as I can, but remember I'm a very sad little 13 year old, so don't have your hopes... too high...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_-NW_ :3


	8. The Bet and Humans

**Okay, let me star off with...**

**I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY _REALLY _Sorry that I didn't update in like, a million years. **

**I wanted to update, but my life's been a mess, and... my school days just ended! YAY! NO MORE SCHOOL!**

**Okay, You really don't want to hear me rant so... please enjoy!**

_-NW_ :3

* * *

**Pinky Promises with Five Fingers**

The Bet and Humans

* * *

"Morning, lazy monkey."

"What― gah!" Seze tumbled out of her hammock. Her eyelids, still droopy with fatigue, widened a bit with surprise, then close with a groan. "Sempu…!"

"Wakey wakey, sunshine. Another great day for Na'vi wrestling, combat, arrow shooting and all that good stuff." Jake said sarcastically and left her to get ready.

A month had already passed since their visit at Hell's Gate. Seze had grown accustomed to the strange visions and flashbacks that she found where Jake's memories, and some, his brother Tom. Though Max had stated that these were only messages her brain was sending her in times of need, she found that they seemed to occur even more often than needed to. Sometimes during archery practice, she'd find herself feeling a strange amount of pride and at occasions, see her mother helping her when she physically was not there. There were times when Seze felt ecstatic as if she was flying in the air, or pain in her heart as thought she had been stabbed or something had been shot into her body. These strange feelings and memories didn't just come in the day and night, they felt like a fairy-tale weaving itself, following one scene to another like a story being put together. Like her mind was re-telling her everything before she was born, to learn from them, and not make the same mistakes. Or so she guessed. Maybe, in a way, Eywa was preparing her for something. Something big.

It was a warm morning as Seze raced out to her training area. As she expected, the others were already there.

"Hey, Seze! You're later than usual."

Seze had her arms wrapped around herself. She kept having this feeling. A feeling that made her heart pound, her breath quicken, and her head spin. Something was going to happen today. Something bad.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Kya'quela stared at her for a moment. "Are you okay, Seze?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look too good though," she protested.

Seze shook her head. "I'm just spacing out a bit today." She walked over to a target practice dummies, picked up some knives and thrust them at the tree.

"Whoa!" Aki'te jumped out of the way just as one flew by his body. "Watch it, Seze!"

"Sorry," Seze bit her lip. "Are you okay?'

"A few inches from getting killed, anything but better." He joked, only to have Kya'quela smack him with her bow.

"I'll try arrow practice, maybe it'll calm me―" Suddenly she stopped, she gripped her chest, and fell to the ground.

"Seze!" Kya'quela yelled. She ran over to her fallen friend and pushed her head on her lap, while gently squeezing Seze's hand. The others had followed. Mua'seto sat on his knees and placed his hand on Seze's forehead. "Is she…?"

Mua'seto nodded. "She's going through another phase. She'll be out of it in a few minutes."

Kya'quela nodded, tears forming in her eyes. It was always Seze. Always her, she always had to fight the pain alone. Even when they where little children. She would always see Seze hiding in the shadows. Finding that children should not fear but learn to love and have fun, Kya'quela made many attempts to talk to the chief's daughter, only to have an elder, parent, or her brother to tell her not get near the girl. Saying she was rumored to be a strange demon in a Na'vi's body.

Of course, that wasn't true.

"She's waking up!" Aki'te exclaimed, poking her cheeks with his bow.

Kya'quela gave him a menacing glare. He stopped.

Seze's eyes fluttered open. "W-what's going on?" she sat up, in shock.

Kya'quela sighed. "You had another one, Seze."

Seze bit her lip, another habit Kya'quela couldn't understand why she did. "What was it about?"

"Huh?"

"Your… you know. Dream, flash back, whatever."

Seze's eyes darkened.

'Uh oh,' Kya'quela thought. "It was the big one, right?"

Seze nodded. "The one where thousands of Na'vi died. The battle," then strangely, Seze's guilty and angry features twisted into a look of confusion.

"What?"

"I-I'm not sure. It's weird, but this time, I saw something different in the end."

"Okay, someone tell this girl to speak our language!" Aki'te threw up his hands in frustration.

"I mean," Seze interrupted before Kya'quela could say anything back at Aki'te. "The memory usually ends after the battle ends, you know, when we win, but this time, I saw some Sky People."

Kya'quela gasped. "Why?"

"I don't know!" Seze threw herself on the ground, frustrated. "I don't know anything about these kind of things, I don't even understand some of my father and his brother's memories. I do learn more and more of the Sky People's languages though. But the Sky People themselves, I don't know much about them. Father said once that they are very complicated people. They call themselves, 'humans'. They believe they own things, and just because they can't prove there's an Eywa where they come from, they believe there isn't one at all."

"They are complicated people," Mua'seto stuck a finger in the dirt. "My mother once met one, on a trip to Hell's Gate. She stated that they had much to learn, but they were learning our ways. But the ones from where they come from, there is much evil and depression. The world they come from is much harsher. Not the physical surroundings, but emotionally. They're taken from their families at a very early age to learn with others their age. They call it 'school', some are taken from their families to work, or sold, traded to others. Some do not even have the freedom to speak out against others, they live in separate worlds. Greed is what leads them to evil and blinds them of the love around them. They've lost faith in Eywa, which is why they believe they can no longer live with her, but begin to live on her, and take everything of her for granted."

They let the thoughts burrow in their minds, letting them settle for proper thinking.

"I say, we forget about this confusing, complicated stuff, and just train." Aki'te grumbled.

They laughed.

"Okay, whoever can hit the middle at perfect aim gets my fruit!" Seze yelled.

* * *

Hours passed, and supper was drawing near.

"I'm taking a break!" Mua'seto dragged himself over to a fallen log for rest.

"Me too!" Seze yelled after him and sat herself in the dirt next to Mua'seto.

"So… how was your day?"

"Tiring, as always," Mua'seto sighed.

Seze laughed. "That's what you always say."

"But it's the truth!"

Seze laughed some more.

Then they where quiet. It was always strangely quiet when they had a conversation. Having a talk with Aki'te was simple, because he always did the talking, and with Kya'quela it was a little too formal, but comforting. It was only with each other that they struggled.

"Do you think… I could become a good Tsahik, Mua'seto?"

The question surprised him. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

"I don't know." Seze dug her heels in the mud. "I guess I'm doubting my relationship with Eywa."

Mua'seto laughed.

"What's so funny?" Seze gave him an offended look.

"Well, sometimes I feel like you could never be mistaken for a wise Dragon lady. One who would grow up to be an advisor of all troubles and speaker of Eywa. Someone amazing and talented, like your mother. But just listening to you, times like now, I remember that you're just my age."

"So? Are you saying it can't be done?" Seze pouted.

"No, but it also depends if you're up to the challenge."

Seze blew some braids out of her face. "Same for you. You always act so mature. Was there ever a time when you acted like us? Like a kid?"

Mua'seto fell off the log. "Why would you say something like that? Of course, everyone was a child once!" He pulled himself up, so now he was facing Seze on the other side of the log.

"Because you always act so formal. I can't stand it!"

Mua'seto raised an eyebrow. "Really? So, you wan'na bet?"

Seze began to grin. "Oh, you are _so_ on." Then she brought her face closer to Mua'seto's, which made his white spots glow in embarrassment. She whispered softly in his ear so only he would be able to hear, "But you're going down."

"No way," he whispered back. They pulled away, and began to giggle like little kids.

"Okay, so if I win, you have to…" Seze thought for a moment. "You'll have to take care of the elders on my shifts for a month."

Mua'seto nodded. "And if I win, you'll have to…" He stopped. What did he want from her?

"What?" Seze asked.

"I don't know."

"Okay, you can think about it, and tell me when you figure it out. But from know on, until… for three weeks starting now, you will act like us."

"Okay," Mua'seto grinned. He jumped over to her side of the log. "Deal."

Seze held out a finger. "You have to pinky swear."

"But I don't have a pinky finger…" Seze took his hand and grabbed his last finger gently.

"You're fourth will have to do," she giggled.

Mua'seto smiled. 'Oh, right! Childish…' he thought, then let out a groan. Seze looked at him, puzzled.

"What?"

"Nothing," she muttered worriedly.

Mua'seto smiled evilly. He was _definitely_ going to win.

"_Hey, I think I see something!_"

Seze and Mua'seto turned around in alarm.

"What was that?" Mua'seto whispered.

Kya'quela and Aki'te ran over.

Their eyes were wide and scared.

"Guys, shush." Seze hissed. "It might be an animal?" Her confidence was running out on her. They didn't know what all the possibilities where, but she did. And she knew without a doubt that she heard a _human_. A _human_ speaking _English_.

This was really bad.

Maybe it was a human from Hell's Gate? Most unlikely. But why? And who was it? What where they doing here?

Seze hid behind a tree. She needed to get closer and find out.

"Face it, Liam. We're lost, and we're going to die out here!"

"No, we're not!"

"You know, this is all you're fault."

"My fault! And I'm the one who decided to take the kids with us? What were _you_ thinking?"

Seze heard something hit someone.

"Ow! God damn-it! Stop hitting me with that stupid stick! You could poke my eyeball out!"

"No, I've _had it _with you! If we make it back to camp, _alive_, I'm asking General Yeltch to remove us off your team!"

There was a whimper. "But I want to stay with Liam, Addie!"

Someone sighed. "I'm sorry, Simone, but I'm doing what's best for us. You too Timone, don't start crying on me. You'll attract other scary monsters. Last time, Liam almost got his arm ripped off, remember?"

"Yes, Ma'm." Two childish voices said in unison.

There was silence, and Seze heard the footsteps coming closer. She hooked her bow closer to her arm, making sure it wouldn't fall off, and started to scale the tree.

"Remi, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because I have nothing to say. No thoughts to say out loud before I die."

"Not even if you wanted to say something to your mom?"

Silence.

"I know your mother must have loved you to give her life to you, but you don't have to keep quiet about it. We're like family now, you can tell us anything."

Seze pulled herself to one branch, but not high enough to see the intruders. Seze could see her team mates hiding behind a log, looking at her with worried faces out of the corner of her eye. It had to be now or never. She raised her bow, remembering all her training the passed month. She breathed in, straightened her back, pulled at her bow, aimed her arrow at the bush, and let it fly out of her hand.

"Whoa!"

"Hey, what was that?"

'Snap, I missed them. Doesn't sound like anyone died.' Seze groaned in frustration.

"Hey, did you hear that? Came from the tree over there."

"Finally, maybe it's dinner!"

Seze's eyes widened. No. Way. They could _not_ find her. She wasn't going to let them. But obviously, she body wasn't listening, because before she knew it, she fell off the branch.

Seze screamed as the others watched her in horror.

Seze felt the ground slam against her back with a loud 'thud'. She tried to get up, but the fall made her dizzy.

'Oh no,' Seze squeezed her eyes shut, then opened. There was no way she could run fast enough now.

Sitting herself upward, only to find herself falling back, she begged in her mind that her teammates would find help.

The bushes in front of her shook, and five people came out.

'Humans,' Seze thought as everything went black.

* * *

**This is actually one of the shortest chapters of all that I'd done on this fanfic, but don't worry, IT'S SUMMMMMEERRR! So I'll be updating more often... I hope. Cuz I might be on vacations with my family...**

**So, if you don't understand stuff, you'll find out later on in the story. And YAAYY! Humans finally make an appearance in the story! Okay, so the five humans are Liam, Addie, Remi, Simone and Timone. Btw Simone and Timone are twins, only a few minutes apart. Simone is the girl (it's a french name) and Timone's the boy. Liam is supposed to be around 19 or 20 and Addie's a year younger or something. Remi's 13... and simone and Timone are both 7... I'm not going to give anything away. **

**Other than that, find out next time for all of your questions will be solved! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**...**

**Okay, not all of them...**

_-NW_ :3


	9. Meet Liam, Addie, Remi, Simone and Timon

**HAPPY CANADA DAY~!**

**Red. White. Mapel Leaf. White. Red.**

**That's right, It's the Canada Flag!**

**July 1st is Canada day, and since I'm feeling so giddy-ish, I wanted to do this chapter in advance ^-^**

**Uh, plus, I'm also going on vacation for two days, so... I wanted to get this over with... Just kidding! No, but seriously, I'm going away from the computer for 2 days... NOOOO!**

**Okay, before you start reading, I wil warn you that this chapter has some... uh, language. Lots of it. Cuz Liam is a swearing kind of person. That's all, I mean, he's like 19 or 20 or something! Tell me that it isn't hard not to swear at that age! You'll see what I mean in a few sentenses. **

**Sorry if it's kinda short and so-so, I was kinda rushed. But don't worry, if there are confusing things, I'll sort them out in the next few chappies.**

**So long,**

**Happy reading fellas!**

**(and Happy Canada Day!)**

_-NW_ :3

* * *

**Pinky Promises with Five Fingers**

Meet Liam, Addie, Remi, Simone and Timone

* * *

"What…"

"The…"

"FUCK!"

The girl slapped the stick clean across the boy's face.

"The kids are _here_. Doesn't that say _anything_ to you! No obscenities!"

The boy mumbled a 'Yes, Ma'm' while touching his bruised face to check if his eye balls popped out of their sockets in the process.

Even though Kya'quela didn't understand anything they were saying, she did have enough sense to understand Seze was in a _whole lot_ of trouble.

"What are we going to do?" Kya'quela hissed. "We have to tell Olo'eyktan before something happens to her!"

She turned back to see Mua'seto and Aki'te discussing something while drawing something in the dirt.

"What are you doing?" She thrust dirt on their drawing. "I don't know about you, but I don't think this is a very good time for _making art_!"

"Okay, ready?"

"Of course."

"What are you talking about?" Kya'quela asked in alarm.

"Now!"

Aki'te ran through the trees at a surprising speed, with his bow, he knocked out the boy on the ground that was still clutching his face in pain from the girl's slap. The girl looked in shock, but quickly recovered and took out a big black stick.

Kya'quela gasped. It was a gun. She knew for a fact, that even though these humans may not look dangerous, but their size means nothing. You could be a breathing, living Na'vi and the next minute, you would be dead, and your energy would be back with Eywa.

She knew Aki'te was going to die.

"Kya'quela! Where are you going?" Mua'seto hissed. But Kya'quela was on the move, her legs and arms weren't listening to her brain, she kept moving, jogging, running until she was in a close enough range. With all her might, she pulled out some knives and thrust them at the girl.

"What the―"

The girl was pinned against the tree, her black stick on the ground, and the knives dug into her strange clothes so she wouldn't be able to move.

"What are you? A ninja?" The girl yelled in frustration, squirming to undo the strange knife restrains.

Kya'quela raised an eyebrow. What did that mean? Then again, nothing the humans said made any sense to her.

'Kya," She turned to see a panting Aki'te.

"You owe me one." Kya'quela smiled. He smiled back.

"But, what about them?" Aki'te pointed at a small group of two girls and one boy, huddled at the back.

"I wonder if we should kill them too." Kya'quela spat. "They were going to kill Seze, I will not tolerate mercy."

"No!"

Kya'quela whipped around to see Seze trying to get up.

"Seze!" She rushed to her friend's aid. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Seze pulled herself upright on the tree. "But we cannot hurt them."

"Why is that?" Aki'te crossed his arms, now in the conversation.

"Because, obviously, these people don't come from Hell's Gate. Look at them! They're children!" Seze pointed out.

"You're right," The thought dawned on Kya'quela. "These particular humans don't seem as hostile as others, less experience, and somewhat shorter."

Seze nodded. "And they must come from somewhere else, maybe a secret location we don't know about. Father will need this information."

"Hey, but didn't all the Sky people leave?" Aki'te asked.

That thought made Seze think. "Yes…" But what were these ones doing here? Were they left behind? Were they outcasts, outsiders, banished soldiers? "We better ask."

"Wow, hold on!" Aki'te stopped her. "I don't know about you, but they're pretty hostile from what happened before you woke up. You think they're going to answer so willingly about they're origins?"

"Finally, you say something smart!" Kya'quela slapped his back proudly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Despite the fact you never say anything that helps us, except in times of need, for an example, now, and… yeah, like now."

"You mean I haven't said anything smart until now?"

Kya'quela tapped her chin as though she was thinking very hard. "Yup!"

"Gee, thanks." Aki'te muttered.

"We have to try." Seze looked at her fingers. Though she never understood humans fully, she had to use the information she _did_ know. She had to give it a chance, no matter how risky.

Aki'te hit her arm.

"Oww… what!" Seze said through gritted teeth.

"Ever heard of the expression, 'Slap some sense'?"

"No," Seze glanced at the human children.

"Oh," but Seze wasn't paying attention to him. The children looked scared as hell. The strange chaotic feeling roamed in their eyes. Eyes Seze had never seen before. One of the girls, the tallest one, had hair the colour of dirt and eyes the colour of leaves. Her features were one of trying to be brave, but her eyes gave away the fact she was _absolutely_ terrified. The other girl and boy looked identical to each other, both their eyes the colour of a waterfall and hair the colour of sand on a beach. Pale but shiny like shimmering under the sun. But the difference was, they both showed no sign of bravery, only cold and frightened stares. Their bodies trembled with fear.

It only took Seze a second to realize they were scared of _them_.

"Aghhh!"

All three Na'vi preteens spun around at such a speed, they almost bumped into each other.

"Oh no," Seze whispered. The oldest boy had gotten up, still dizzy from the slam of Aki'te's bow. "You didn't knock him out!"

"Hey, I'm _just_ thirteen, okay? I couldn't kill him, _even_ if I wanted to!" He pouted.

The boy rubbed the back of his head, and stared at us with ferocity.

"Get them, Liam!" A strange, frizzy, clay-coloured haired girl shouted. Still pinned to the tree.

"Addie? What happened?" So-called Liam called.

"Forget it, moron! Just shoot them before they kill you!"

Seze's eyes widened. Liam picked up the black stick off the ground, and yelled.

"You stupid naked blue cats! I'll get you before you know you're dead!"

"Dodge!" Seze pushed her two teammates aside before the bullet could get them.

_A gun_, Seze thought. _That's what the black sticks are. My father used one before. Many humans used them. I remember from his memories._

"You can't dodge them forever, _kitty cats_!" Liam laughed manically. "Go to _hell_!"

"No!" Suddenly, Liam hit the ground, and on top of him was… Mua'seto.

"_Mua!_" His teammates yelled joyously. Seze ran over and hugged him so hard, he fell off of Liam.

"You're alive! You saved us!"

"Uh… Yeah, I couldn't let my team down, huh?"

Seze and Mua'seto heard snickers behind them. Then they realized they still where hugging each other. _Very _close.

They broke apart in embarrassment.

"Sorry…" they muttered at the same time, their white spots as bright as ever.

"Ah, what a cute reunion." Seze turned around to see Liam, still holding the gun, getting up. But his face was badly bruised.

"I think I accidentally fell on his head," Mua'seto whispered hoarsely, still trying to crack a joke, even though they were going to die soon.

"Die, you damn freakin' tree-huggers!" Liam aimed at them.

_He's going to pull the trigger! He's going to shoot! Oh my Eywa, we're going to die! Do something Seze! Do something! Stop him!_ Seze's thoughts were running wild, racing around her head. Her heart beat a million times a second.

"S-stop!" Seze screamed as good as her Na'vi accent let her go in English.

Liam stopped abruptly.

Everyone was silent.

"I-illusions." Liam muttered, and aimed again.

"No! P-please stop. I beg you."

"…" Liam opened his mouth, but closed it.

Silence.

"D-don't shoot. We never meant to hurt anyone. We were only defending."

"Defending what?" Liam spat.

"D-defending ourselves. We were training, and we heard voices. We were scared you were here to kill us."

"Okay, but we're only lost. We're not here to kill."

Seze bit her lip. The others sighed in relief.

"Is that your word, you're giving us?"

"Uh, yeah. Whatever that means…"

"It means, you promise."

"Oh, well, totally!"

Seze nodded, pretending she understood what he had just answered.

"Hey! Liam, now that the action's over, get your _freaking butt_ over here and help me out of this!" The frizzy, red haired girl yelled, _still_ pinned to the tree.

"You know, I like you stuck to that tree, looks good on you." He clicked his tongue, "It's your new style!"

"NO! Liam, Get. Me. Down. Or. You. Die."

Then the smallest girl, now coming forward, hugged Liam. She sobbed, "Addie! Liam can't die! He can't!" And then she started to cry uncontrollably, wetting Liam's shirt.

"Addie…" Liam looked at the pinned girl while patting the smaller girl's back.

"What!"

"It's your fault…"

"No it's not, dumb nut! It was _your_ idea, we get away from training. It was _your_ idea we explore the forest. It was _your_ idea that we camp out after we got lost. It was _you_, who got us lost in the first place, made us follow _you_ around for heaven-knows-how-long, _you_ who attracted giant animals, sleep in trees, swim across rivers, and now, get attacked by aliens!"

Seze noted that Addie said the words, _your _and _you_, with extra emphasis.

"Okay, but it's not like I got any one of us killed… yet." Liam coughed loudly, which made Addie glower with red appearing on her face.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Sure."

"It was by accident!"

"Sure…"

"You don't believe me?"

"Yes, I do Addie! Because you're so wonderfully perfect!" He voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Haha, very funny. Now, get. Me. Down."

"Calm down, Addie."

Liam grabbed at one knife, but couldn't pull it out. "What the heck? What did you guys use, super glue?"

"Ah…" Kya'quela walked over, twisted the knife and pulled it out.

"Aw man! My shirt's ripped!" Addie complained as Kya'quela started at the other knives.

"Could be your stomach," Kya'quela offered.

Addie nodded, then stopped in shock. "Do _all_ of you know how to speak English?"

"No, little." Kya'quela pulled out the last knife.

Her team mates stared in astonishment.

"Kya, you could speak their language," Aki'te started in their own language. "_All this time?_"

"I told you, I only know a few words. I learned some from Seze, when she talks in her phases, I can't help but pick up a few words."

They nodded.

Addie was down, and Liam rounded up the other two other than the sandy-haired girl.

"We want to introduce ourselves," Addie gave him a wicked look. "Because it's _civilized_, Addie."

Addie rolled her eyes.

"I'm Liam Kingsley, Addie Maisonburg," he pointed at Addie who smiled at us, "Remi Baker," he patted the dirt-colour haired girl, "And this is Simone and Timone Crowson." He placed a hand on one of each child's shoulder.

Seze couldn't help but feel how much trouble they were in. Was it wrong to mingle with humans? _Only one way to find out_, Seze thought.

"We also would like to introduce ourselves," Seze said with a smile in English.

* * *

**Sorry if it was kinda short, and are you all confused at what Addie and Liam were talking about 'at least I didn't kill any one of us... yet' part? YESHH! All will be revieled sooooonn~**

**... I'm acting all suspensful again... weird.**

**Have a Happy Canada Day! I would sing the national anthym, but It would be kinda long, plus I know it better in French, so alot of you might be confused. And no, I'm not french or I don't live in Quebec, I just kinda forgot the English lyrics cuz I sing the French one most of the time. It's cool. ^-^**

**I'll update as soon as possible, **

**Hasta Luego!**

_-NW_ :3


End file.
